


A Game of Monster

by IlargiZuri



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Univers, Crossover, Gen, Only One or two Monsters, Pokemon meets Game of thrones
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlargiZuri/pseuds/IlargiZuri
Summary: Corvin Bolt is the Bastard of Lord Morgan Zakur, when his Half-Brother Rikkard is murdered, his Father sends him, as a Bodyguard for his last male heir, with his little Halfbrother to Queensharbor, where his Brother will be the Squire of Sire Harding.Corvin has to face the Court and its shemes and Secrets, he finds Allies and Foes. But he knows, to protect his Brother properly he must find out who murdered Rikkard.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Work is loosely based on the following Ideas:  
> 1\. How would Game of Thrones look like if it would be in the World of Pokemon  
> 2\. What would happed if Rhaegar would overthrow his Mad Father and became Prince regent  
> 3\. What would have happened to Jon Snow in that Case?
> 
> The Story is written in German so I dont expect many Readers ;) Just posted it here because I want it somewhere else then DeviantArt, a Place were mostly Fanfictions are posted.
> 
> For the few People who understand my Mother Tongue, I hope you enjoy this little Fic.

An diesem Winterabend heulte ein Schneesturm um die Burgmauern. Er heulte fürchterlich, trotzdem konnte Corvin das weinen seiner kleinen Schwester Ylvi hören, sie konnte nicht schlafen, er auch nicht und er war bereit jede Wette einzugehen das von seiner Familie in dieser Nacht niemand schlafen konnte. Wie sehr hatten sie in den letzten Tagen gebetet, gehofft und gewünscht mit dem Wagen aus den Auen käme nicht der Leichnam ihres Bruders und Sohnes Rikkart Zakur von Blizzard Castle. Doch an diesem Tag war der Wagen angekommen und man hatte den Leichnam seines Bruders auf einer Bahre in die Kapelle getragen. Über seinen Körper war das Familienbanner gebreitet, ein Schauder war ihm über den Rücken gelaufen als er an die Worte der Familie Zakur dachte: 'Wir rufen den Tod herbei' eigentlich waren die Worte als Erinnerung gedacht das man nichts zu fürchten brauchte, nicht einmal den Tod. Aber in diesem Moment, als er das graue Banner mit dem Houndoom über dem toten Körper von Rikkart sah, fragte er sich ob andere Worte dafür nicht besser gewesen wären.  
Er war nicht oft froh darüber der Bastard der Familie Zakur zu sein, aber wenn es einen davor bewahrte in der Kaserne mit den anderen Wachen der Burg zu leben und deren mitleidige Blicke spüren zu müssen, dann war er verdammt froh ein Bastard zu sein. Hier in seinem kleinen Zimmer, wo er am Kohlebecken saß, war es warm und niemand sagte ihm zum hundertsten Male wie Leid es ihm täte, das er mit ihm fühle oder ähnlich hohle Worte, die man nur sagte weil einem nichts einfiel um sein Mitgefühl auszudrücken. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die tränenfeuchten Augen und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob dies alles nicht nur ein endlos langer Alptraum war, ein Alptraum und wenn er aufwachte dann war Rikkart noch am Leben und bei Lord Harding. Nächstes Jahr käme er zurück und hätte sich seine Sporen verdient, etwas von dem Corvin nur träumen konnte, aber er war kein Adliger, solche wie er wurden Wachen, Soldaten und keine Ritter. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden und so schlecht war sein Leben auch nicht, verglichen mit dem Leben anderer Leute ging es ihm sogar ausgezeichnet. Trotzdem hätte er sofort sein gesamtes, recht behagliches Leben dafür eingetauscht um seinen jüngeren Bruder wieder lebendig zu machen.  
Eevee sprang auf seinen Schoss und leckte ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt das er wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. Auch das ihn außer Eevee dabei niemand sah, darüber war er auch froh. Er erinnerte sich wie sein Vater mit steinerne Mine vor dem Leichnam seines Sohnes gestanden hatte. Neben ihm seine Schwestern Amantha und Ylvi, sie hatten geweint und einander im Arm gehalten, Edwyn sein jüngster Bruder hatte sein Houndour auf dem Arm gehalten und in dessen Fell geweint, er selbst hatte etwas abseits beim Haushalt mit dem Kastellan, dem Hauptmann der Wache und den Rittern seines Vaters gestanden. Er hatte nicht geweint, nicht in der Kapelle und auch nicht in der Krypta, wohin man seinen Bruder zur letzten Ruhe gebettet hatte. Es hatte ihn überrascht das man ihm erlaubt hatte die Familie mit in die Krypta zu begleiten, als Lady Zakur bei der Geburt ihres letzten Kindes gestorben war, hatte man ihm dies verwehrt. Dieses Mal hätte er gerne auf diese Ehre verzichtet, damals hatte er Rikkart und Edwyn Beistand leisten wollen, aber sein Vater hatte ihn ausgeschlossen.  
Eevee rieb den Kopf seinem Arm und winselte, Corvin fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das cremefarbene Fell des Monsters. Es war eine Shiny-Form, normalerweise waren Eevees Braun mit einer hellbraunen Nackenmähne und braunen Augen. Aber dieses hier war cremeweiß, hatte eine violette Augen und eine schneeweiße Nackenmähne. Es war sein Partner und der beste Freund den man sich wünschen konnte, manchmal glaubte er sogar die Gedanken des kleinen lesen zu können. Er nannte es Mamu, in der Sprache der Alten war es das Wort für einen Geist.  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Mamu sprang ihm auf die Schulter und fing an zu zittern. Corvin fuhr sich über das Gesicht um die Spuren seiner Tränen verschwinden zu lassen. Er wusste wer vor der Tür stand, Mamus Reaktion hatte es ihm verraten. „Ihr könnt herein kommen, Vater."  
Die Tür ging auf und ein Vaporeon kam herein geschlichen, die blauen und türkisen Schuppen schimmerten in der roten Glut des Kohlebeckens violett, die Flosse schwang hin und her, ein wenig wie der Schwanz einer Katze. Als die Augen des Vaporeon zu glühen begannen sagte eine tiefe, gebieterische Stimme von der Tür her: „Aus, Iturri!" Das glühen verschwand und das Vaporeon setzte sich. Aus der Dunkelheit, die an der Tür herrschte trat ein großer und kräftiger Mann, er hatte graue Haare und braune Augen. Lord Morgan war immer noch eine gebieterische Erscheinung und nicht selten fragte Corvin sich, wie es möglich war, das dieser kräftige Mann, einen derart schmächtigen Sohn zeugen konnte. Doch heute wollte er nur wissen was sein Hochgeborener Vater von ihm wollte.  
„Ich will alleine sein!", sagte Corvin und nahm Mamu von seiner Schulter. Schutzsuchend drängte sich das Eevee an seinen Bauch. Sein Vater schnaubte und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, eine andere Sitzmöglichkeit gab es nicht.  
„Dein Eevee ist eine Schande, du hättest es nicht so verwöhnen dürfen. Jetzt ist es ein verdammter Feigling, der sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten fürchtet!" erklärte Lord Morgan. Wie um zuzustimmen brummte Iturri.  
„Wir haben schon festgestellt das unsere Methoden zur Abrichtung und dem Training von Monstern unterschiedlich sind. Belassen wir es dabei und sagt mir was ihr hier wollt." Beruhigend strich Corvin Mamu über das Fell. Er wusste genau das sein Vater ein offenes, ehrliches Wort, falscher Höflichkeit vorzog, weswegen er auch keine Furcht hatte so zu ihm zu sprechen.  
„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, wie du weißt haben wir heute ... deinen Bruder ... zu grabe getragen." Lord Morgans Stimme brach und Corvin sah ihn an, im Halbdunkel der Glut konnte er eine einzelne Träne über die Wange dieses sonst so disziplinierten Mannes rinnen sehen, sie verschwand in seinem grauen Bart. Er hatte seinen Vater noch niemals Gefühle zeigen sehen. Corvin sah wieder zum Kohlebecken und schluckte den Kloß hinunter der in seiner Kehle wuchs, er selbst hätte diese Worte niemals sagen können, sie wären ihm im Hals stecken geblieben.  
„Ich weiß, ein Fänger traf ihn und er fiel von Arcanine. Genickbruch, sagen die Heiler." Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, Arcanine hätte seinen Partner niemals fallen lassen, es hätte sich hingelegt und versucht Rikkart zu beschützen. Es war zu gut trainiert um anders zu handeln.  
„Ein Fänger! Fänger hinterlassen keine daumendicke Löcher in der Brust deines Bruders!"  
Corvin sah seinen Vater erschrocken an. Fänger waren magische Pfeile mit denen man Monster fing um sie zu trainieren. Sie waren mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, so das die Monster bei Berührung das Bewusstsein verloren. Außerdem drangen sie nicht in den Körper ein. „Aber ... Rikkart und Lord Harding waren auf Monsterjagd!"  
Lord Morgan nickte. „Ganz genau, keiner der Beteiligten hätte unpräparierte Pfeile oder Bolzen bei sich tragen dürfen. Womit nur zwei Möglichkeiten bleiben, entweder hat ein Wilderer auf das Arcanine deines Bruders gezielt und es verfehlt oder ... jemand hat auf deinen Bruder gezielt."  
Corvin wollte diese Vermutung gerade als Unsinn abtun als ihn ein lautes Heulen unterbrach, es war nicht das Heulen des Windes, es war der langgezogene Ton eines Monsters, das nach seinem Herrn rief. „Arcanine hätte das niemals zugelassen! Es hätte Rikkart beschützt! Beide, Lord Harding und mein Bruder, waren mit einer kleinen Jagdgesellschaft unterwegs, keiner dieser Männer hätte einen Grund gehabt diese Beiden zu töten!"  
„Ich finde die Vorstellung ebenso abstoßend wie du. Aber nicht alle Menschen handeln nach den Gesetzen der Ehre und des Anstandes, wie wir. Für manch einen zählt nur Macht und wie er sie erlangen kann." Lord Morgan stand auf und rieb sich das bärtige Kinn. „Und ein Nest für solche Nattern, ist Queensharbour."  
Corvin blinzelte. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, das Ihr euren letzten legitimen Sohn, an einen Ort zur Ausbildung schicken wollt, den ihr selbst als Schlangennest bezeichnet?“  
„Ja!"  
„Seid ihr wahnsinnig oder wollt ihr euer Haus aussterben lassen?" Beides schien Corvin im Augenblick vollkommen möglich. Sire Harlow Harding, der jüngere Bruder des verstorbenen Lord Harding war ein langjähriger Freund seines Vaters. Er hatte es damals ermöglicht das Rikkart bei Lord Harding erzogen werden konnte. Er war ein Mitglied des Kronrates und Corvin wusste von den anderen Rittern das er ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer war, vielleicht der beste des Landes.  
„Hüte deine Zunge, ich bin weder wahnsinnig, noch will ich meinen Sohn verlieren." Erneut brach seine Stimme als er sagte: „Es gibt nichts schmerzhafteres für Eltern, als ihr Kinder zu grabe tragen zu müssen. Es gibt nichts was diesen Verlust aufwiegt, gar nichts. Es ist wider die Natur das wir jene die uns folgen sollten, vor uns selbst von dieser Welt verabschieden müssen." Er sah zu Corvin. „Das kannst du nicht verstehen, nicht bevor du dein eigenes Kind beerdigt hast und die Schuld versagt zu haben spürst oder das Verlangen dir das Herz rauszureißen und den Fürsten aller Höllen anzubieten, nur damit dein Kind wieder leben möge!" Lord Morgan wandte sich ab und Corvin wollte seine Worte am liebsten zurück nehmen, aber das ging nicht.  
„Wieso schickt ihr ihn dann trotzdem hin? Könntet ihr nicht eine neue Vereinbarung mit einem anderen der Lords treffen? Immerhin muss Edwyn nun lernen eine Burg und seine Gefolgsleute zu führen, die Umstände sind nun gänzlich andere, als damals."  
Lord Morgan atmete tief durch und drehte sich wieder um. „Sicher, aber das benötigt Zeit. Es müssen Verbindungen geknüpft, Verhandlungen geführt und Verträge geschlossen werden. Selbst wenn Harlow weiß, das ich meinen jüngsten Sohn nun einem anderen Mann anvertrauen muss, damit er die richtigen Dinge lernt, so bin ich vorerst an mein Wort gebunden das ich ihm gegeben habe. Ich sollte ihn nicht beleidigen indem ich meinen Sohn ihm nicht einmal vorübergehend anvertraue. Außerdem ist es sicherlich keine schlechte Sache wenn Edwyn die Wege der Politik ein wenig kennen lernt." Lord Morgan rieb sich über das Kinn und seufzte. „Womit wir bei dem Grund meines Hierseins sind, ich möchte das du ihn nach Queensharbour begleitest."  
Corvin schnaubte. „Ein Bastard in der Hauptstadt dürfte wohl nicht auffallen, Euer Bastard hingegen schon!"  
„Ich sage es nicht noch einmal Junge, hüte deine Zunge! Du bist noch nicht zu alt für eine Tracht Prügel!" drohte Lord Morgan und Vaporeon knurrte.  
Corvin setzte Mamu aufs Bett und stand auf, er war genauso groß wie sein Vater wenn auch weniger Kräftig im Körperbau. „Ich werde nicht still sein! Ich bin Landauf und Landab bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, jeder weiß das ihr lieber Priester geworden wäret und vor dem Tode eures Bruders nicht einmal ein Bordell von Außen angesehen habt! Als ich mich das erste Mal einem fremden Lord vorstellte wollte dieser mir die Zunge abschneiden lassen, weil er davon überzeugt war ich würde Lügenmärchen erzählen!"  
„Na und? Er hat es nicht getan!" erwiderte Lord Morgan und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen, ihr wollt das ich meinen Bruder beschütze, unauffällig, weil er garantiert nicht begeistert davon ist das man ihm in seinem Alter noch eine Kinderfrau mitschickt!" Corvin fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Er wird glauben er könnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, er wird mir andauernd davon laufen und mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Am Ende werde ich versagen und auch noch meinen letzten Bruder verlieren!" Er sah zu Lord Morgan. „Ich will nicht für ihn verantwortlich sein, könnt ihr ihn nicht begleiten? Sire Harlow wäre sicherlich hocherfreut euch wieder zu sehen!"  
„Glaube mir, weder gefällt es mir dir die Verantwortung zu übertragen, noch meinen Sohn ziehen lassen zu müssen. Aber ich kann hier nicht weg, der Krieg auf dem westlichen Kontinent betrifft auch uns, täglich kommen Flüchtlingsschiffe an unsere Küste. Die Klippen und die Höhlen bieten ihnen die perfekte Möglichkeit unbemerkt in unser Land zu kommen. Diese Kleingeister aus dem Adel des Westens streiten sich um ein überdimensioniertes, eisernes, unbequemes Sitzmöbel, anstatt sich auf den Winter vorzubereiten." Lord Morgan fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und stöhnte. "Ich habe nicht genügend Männer um mich und die meinen auf den Winter vorzubereiten und gleichzeitig diesem Menschenstrom Herr zu werden. Ich muss hier bleiben um wenigstens den Anschein von Kontrolle für den Rest des Landes zu wahren!"  
„Dann holen wir Sire Harlow halt hierher, er kann Edwyn auch hier unterrichten!"  
„Bitte mach dich nicht lächerlich, wir wissen beide das man den Militärischen Berater des Prinzregenten nicht einfach aus der Hauptstadt entfernen kann, ohne zumindest eine Invasion vorzutäuschen!" Lord Morgan seufzte und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich weiß das ich viel von dir erwarte Junge, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich habe alle Eventualitäten heute den ganzen Tag durchdacht und glaube mir, das Szenario mit dir war noch das harmloseste."  
Corvin glaubte ihm, dieser Mann würde niemals ein Risiko eingehen, vor allem wenn es seine Familie betraf und zu der gehörte nun einmal auch er selbst. Er ging zu dem kleinen Fenster, es war mit Leder zugedeckt um die Kälte draußen zu halten. Er hatte Blizzard Castle noch niemals verlassen. Sein Vater hatte es immer verboten, selbst seine Ausbildung in Bogenschießen, Schwertkampf und Reiten war hier geschehen, obwohl Lady Zakur es gar nicht gerne gesehen hatte. Niemals hatte er das Land der Zakurs verlassen. „Warum jetzt? Als ich euch vor Jahren darum bat habt ihr es verboten!" Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Vater. „Ich habe euch mehrmals gebeten ... nein, ich habe darum gebettelt, diese Burg verlassen zu dürfen, ich wollte mir draußen in der Welt einen Namen machen, meinen Platz finden und Ihr? Ihr habt gesagt dein Platz ist hier! Und jetzt weißt Ihr mir die Tür?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?"  
„Das sage ich dir vielleicht auf meinem Totenbett, aber heute nicht."  
Corvin wich zurück, diesen Blick hatte er noch niemals bei Lord Morgan gesehen. So ernst er auch sonst war, dieser Blick verhieß Tod, Teufel und Höllenqualen in einem, als wollte er ihn einzig mit seinem Blick verfluchen oder für unbekannte Sünden bestrafen.  
„Du wirst alle Vorbereitungen treffen die nötig sind, in zwei Tagen wirst du deine Geschwister Richtung Castle Fount begleiten." Lord Morgan verließ den Raum und Iturri folgte ihm. Corvin wollte ihm etwas hinterher werfen, aber in diesem Raum gab es nur das Bett, ein Kohlebecken und eine Kiste mit seinen Habseligkeiten. Er könnte seinem Vater einen Pfeil hinterher schießen, aber er wusste das dies nichts an seinem Schicksal ändern würde. Wütend schrie er auf, Mamu kam zu ihm und winselte. Corvin streichelte das weiche Fell und nahm das kleine Monster in den Arm. „Ach Mamu, wieso? Warum jetzt und nicht früher? Warum kann er mich nicht einfach loslassen?“ Früher hatte ihn der Glauben getröstet das Lord Morgan seine Mutter so sehr geliebt hatte, das er es nicht ertrug das einzige Wesen das ihn an sie erinnerte aus seinem Blick zu lassen. Inzwischen wusste er das es nicht so war; wenn er sich verletzte, dann war sein Vater immer ruhig geblieben, aber wenn sich einer seiner Geschwister verletzte schrie er herum, verfluchte die Götter, die Welt und alles was ihm zu nahe kam. Er wurde wahnsinnig vor Sorge, wenn einem seiner legitimen Kinder etwas passierte, bei ihm jedoch nicht. Corvin hatte sich damit abgefunden und es nicht in Frage gestellt, er war halt ein Bastard weniger wert als ein Kind, das in der Ehe empfangen und geboren worden war. Weder erwartete ihn ein Erbe, noch konnte er hoffen das man ihn in den Kreisen seines Vaters oder in der Welt des einfachen Volkes jemals vollkommen akzeptierte. Er war derjenige der nirgends hingehörte und das war es gewesen, dem hatte er entfliehen wollen. Irgendwohin wo man weder ihn noch seinen Vater kannte. Wo er einfach Corvin sein konnte und niemand anderes sonst.

Corvin musste nicht viele Vorbereitungen treffen, ein weiterer Vorteil seines Lebens, er besaß eigentlich nur seine Rüstung, seine Waffen und einige Kleidungsstücke. Für alles war er selbst verantwortlich, die Diener sahen in ihm keinen hohen Herrn, so hatten sie ihn nicht bedient. Aber immerhin hatten sie ihm beigebracht was er wissen musste, Corvin hatte von Zeit zu Zeit Bastarde anderer Häuser auf Castle Blizzard getroffen, denen die Dienerschaft nicht so freundlich gesonnen war. Er war froh das die Dienerschaft ihn zwar nicht als einen der ihren ansah, aber durchaus Verständnis zeigte für sein los.  
An diesem Tag war er froh das der Jägermeister seines Vaters ihn als Freund betrachtete und nicht als Emporkömmling oder ähnliches.   
„Dein hoher Vater hat was gesagt?“ schrie der Jägermeister entsetzt auf.  
Corvin sah hinter ihn, Arcanine ging in seinem Käfig unruhig hin und her, immer wieder fauchte es die Leute an die vorüber gingen und manchmal versuchte es die hölzernen Stäbe mit einem Flammenwurf zu verbrennen. Nie war er so froh gewesen das es Magie gab, das Monster war vollkommen außer Kontrolle. „Er hat gesagt ich soll Rikkarts Arcanine mit nach Queensharbour nehmen“ Corvin hoffte das er dieses Unterfangen überlebte.  
„Hat seine Lordschaft den Verstand verloren? Das Monster ist außer Kontrolle vor lauter Trauer, es wird Wochen dauern bis es wieder einen neuen Partner akzeptiert und das auch nur wenn wir Glück haben!“ Der Jägermeister schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlicher ist das es nie wieder einen anderen Partner akzeptiert und wir es frei lassen müssen, wenn es nicht mehr wild vor Wut und Trauer ist.“  
Corvin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater behauptet er wäre noch bei Verstand, ich glaube er hat ihn mit meinem Bruder in der Krypta gelassen.“ Mamu saß neben ihm und verschmolz beinahe mit dem Schnee um ihn herum. Der Kleine hätte keine Chance gegen das Arcanine, es war fast zwei Meter groß und Mamu als Shiny war sogar kleiner als ein normales Eevee, das auch nur einen halben Meter groß war. Noch dazu hatte Arcanine magische Attacken wie den Flammenwurf zu Verfügung, Mamu war kein Typen-Monster und konnte somit nur physische Attacken ausführen.  
„Ich schätze dann können wir nur mit einem Geschirr arbeiten. Anders wird es dich nicht an sich ranlassen.“ Der Jägermeister ging um ein Geschirr zu holen. Corvin ging näher an den Käfig, Das Fell des Arcanine war Feuerrot, die Mähne war weiß, mit einem leichten Stich ins rötliche, die braunen Streifen verliefen bei jedem Tier unterschiedlich. Corvin hatte schon immer einmal auf dem Rücken eines solchen Tieres sitzen wollen, aber Rikkart hatte es nie erlaubt, er meinte sein Arcanine würde nur ihn auf seinem Rücken dulden. „Na du? Vermisst du Rikkart auch so sehr wie ich?“, murmelte er leise und sah in die braunen Augen des Monsters. Er konnte die Trauer sehen und glaubte sogar die Wut zu spüren die von dem Arcanine ausging. Er wagte es nicht es anzufassen, die Götter wussten, er selbst wollte von niemanden berührt werden. Wieso sollte es diesem Monster anders gehen als ihm?  
„Rikkart hat dir keinen Namen gegeben, aber ich glaube ... ich nenne dich ... Garrak.“  
Der Jägermeister kam zurück, bei ihm waren einige der Jäger und Wachen die sein Vater beschäftigte. „Ein Feuermonster das man Flamme nennt, wie überaus passend.“ Er trug ein Geschirr, eine Reihe von Lederriemen die miteinander und untereinander verknüpft und verbunden waren. Die Magie darin verhinderte das ein Typenmonster seine typischen, magischen Attacken einsetzen konnte, was ihm einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten und damit seiner Kraft nahm.  
„Kennst du einen besseren Namen?“, wollte Corvin vom Jägermeister wissen.  
„Für so ein Ungetüm? Nenn es beim Namen: Munstro!“  
Die Jäger und Wachen gingen in den Käfig, Corvin wollte ihnen folgen, aber der Meister hielt ihn zurück. „Junge, das ist nicht deine Sache, du siehst in diesem Monster etwas das es nicht ist und deswegen kannst du uns heute nicht helfen.“  
Corvin lachte. „Was soll ich denn in ihm sehen?“  
„Deinen Bruder!“ Mit diesen Worten ging der Meister in den Käfig und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nachdenklich sah Corvin ihm hinterher. Er sah zu wie die Männer das Arcanine einkreisten und mit Stricken einfingen. Sie hielten es fest, während es sich wehrte und versuchte seine Flammen zu speien. Aber einer der Männer hielt das Maul zu und der Jägermeister legte das Geschirr an. Er zog es über den Kopf und befestigte es am Körper. Corvin glaubte zu spüren wie die Magie der Riemen ihm die Kraft nahmen, wie sie es auch bei dem Arcanine taten. Es war wild und es trauerte, aber es war kein Monstrum. Nein Munstro war der falsche Name, Garrak war der Richtige, denn es war so wild wie die Flammen die in ihm brannten.  
Die Männer kamen wieder aus dem Käfig und der Jägermeister schnaufte als er ihm sagte: „So jetzt kannst du rein, aber sei vorsichtig. Er hat keine Flammen mehr, aber mit den Pranken und den Zähnen kann er dich immer noch in Stücke reißen!“  
Corvin betrat den Käfig, das Arcanine knurrte ihn wütend an. Langsam ging Corvin auf das Monster zu und sprach leise: „Ganz ruhig mein Großer, dein Name ist Garrak, verstehst du? Garrak!“ Er ging auf ihn zu und hielt seine Hände vom Körper weg. Garrak knurrte und setzte zum Sprung an, Mamu sprang dazwischen und kläffte das Arcanine an. Corvin hatte immer geglaubt das unter Monstern eine Art von Verständigung herrschte. Er hoffte gerade das er sich nicht geirrt hatte, denn wenn dieses Monster ihn schon in Stücke reißen konnte, dann würde es Mamu vermutlich mit einem Haps verschlingen.  
Garrak hob seinen Kopf wieder und hörte auf zu knurren, trotzdem sah er argwöhnisch zu Corvin. Dann schrie er ihn an. Corvin wollte sich am liebsten in die Hose machen, aber er wusste er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, dieses Monster respektierte nur einen Partner der ihm ebenbürtig war und in der Familie Zakur zeigte niemals einer seine Furcht. „Wir rufen den Tod herbei!“ murmelte er leise.  
Garrak hörte auf ihn anzuschreien und näherte sich ihm, er hielt die Hand hoch und strich über die warme Mähne des Monsters. Er atmete durch und hoffte das dies zumindest ein guter Anfang war. Langsam ging Corvin zur Tür und das Arcanine folgte ihm. Der Jägermeister stand immer noch am Käfig und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
Corvin öffnete die Tür und meinte: „Ich glaube er kann jetzt wieder in den Stall, zumindest dürfte er die Rapidash nicht mehr einschüchtern.“ Ein kurzer Blick auf das Maul des Monsters ließ ihn murmeln: „Oder vorhaben sie zu verspeisen.“  
Ein Stallknecht kam und nahm Garrak mit.  
„Junge ich weiß nicht wie du das gemacht hast, aber meinen Respekt hast du!“  
„Noch bin ich nicht sein Partner, er hat nur gemerkt das wir etwas gemeinsam haben und das verbindet uns in gewisser Weise.“ Irgendwie hatte Garrak gemerkt das sie beide ein und denselben Menschen vermissten. Corvin sah hinunter zu Mamu, er war sich ziemlich sicher das er in dem Käfig nicht viel bewirkt hatte, es war Mamu gewesen der Garrak zur Raison gebracht hatte. Das kleine Eevee kratzte sich mit der Hinterpfote hinter den Ohren. Er schien kein Wässerchen trüben zu können und sich keinerlei Heldentat bewusst.

Corvin dachte darüber nach was er in Queensharbour tun sollte, er konnte ja nicht einfach dort sein und auf seinen Bruder aufpassen. Dafür wurde er einfach nicht entlohnt, er musste seinen Unterhalt verdienen und das hieß er musste arbeiten. Irgendwie hatte sein Vater daran wohl nicht gedacht. Er konnte in der Schlosswache bestimmt eine Stellung finden, oder bei den königlichen Jägern. Seine Talente lagen vor allem im Bogenschießen und reiten, von daher war es nur vernünftig den Hauptmann oder den königlichen Jägermeister um Lohn zu bitten. Aber was wenn er weder bei dem einen noch dem anderen eine Stellung fand? Er konnte ja nicht im Schloss herumlungern und den Emporkömmling spielen, er konnte zwar auch lesen und schreiben, aber als Schreiber taugte er nicht viel, er war einfach kein Diplomat und im Umgang mit hohen Herren war er einfach nicht kriecherisch genug.  
Er stand an der Wand neben dem Eingang zur großen Halle und sah zu seinem Hauptmann, der gute Mann diktierte gerade eine Empfehlung an den Schreiber seines Vaters, Corvin konnte nur hoffen das sie gut ausfiel und den Hauptmann der königlichen Garde überzeugte es mit ihm zu versuchen. Er sah hinüber zu seinem kleinen Bruder, er trainierte mit seinem Houndour eine Typentechnik, den Feuerzahn, eine Kombination aus Magie und Biss. Er sah sich um, sein gesamtes Leben hatte er hier verbracht und nun würde er diese Hallen endlich verlassen, er würde die Menschen vermissen die hier lebten und ihm ans Herz gewachsen waren, aber in den letzten Jahren war ihm diese Burg wie ein Gefängnis erschienen.  
„Ich habe gehört du begleitest Edwyn nach Queensharbour.“  
Corvin stieß sich von der Wand ab und stellte sich aufrecht hin, neben ihm stand Amantha, das älteste von Lord Morgans Kindern. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und die gleichen braunen Augen wie ihr Vater. Sie war größer als Corvin, allerdings war sie auch größer als die meisten Männer. Sie wurde allgemein als Schönheit betrachtet, vor allem wegen ihrem zarten Knochenbau und der blassen Haut, welche sie sehr elfenhaft wirken ließ.  
Corvin nickte. „Ja, unser Vater hat es mir befohlen.“  
Amantha sah zu Edwyn, Corvin folgte ihrem Blick. „Dann sind die Gerüchte wahr?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, da ich keinerlei Gerüchte gehört habe.“ erwiderte er.  
„Meine Leibdienerin sagte, das die Tempeldiener, welche Rikkart überführten, dem Priester gesagt hätten, das mein Bruder ein daumengroßes Loch in seiner Brust hatte.“  
Manchmal fragte sich Corvin ob es in dieser oder einer anderen Burg irgendetwas gab das die Dienerschaft nicht wusste. „Dieses Thema solltet Ihr mit unserem Vater besprechen, ich bin nicht befugt euch darüber Auskunft zu geben und erst recht nicht hier.“  
„Corvin, ich bin vermutlich die letzte in einer langen Reihe von Personen der dieser Klatsch zu Ohren gekommen ist. Würdest du also bitte nicht so tun, als wäre es Vaters Aufgabe mich über die aktuellen Geschehnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen, das tut er nämlich nicht!“ Amantha wandte sich um und fügte hinzu: „Aber wenn du es bevorzugst mich alleine zu sprechen, begleite mich in meine Gemächer.“ Corvin sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Edwyn und folgte dann seiner Schwester in die Räume die im Familientrakt waren. Er selbst lebte in einem anderen Teil der Burg, zwischen dem Bereich in welchem die höhere Dienerschaft lebte und dem Teil der für Gäste da war. Manchmal glaubte er das man einfach nur den größten Besenschrank der Burg leer geräumt und ihm ein Bett hinein gestellt hatte. Eigentlich war das bereits ein Luxus, man hätte ihm auch einfach einen Strohsack hinlegen und eine Decke geben können, etwas anderes hatten auch die Diener nicht.  
Amantha betrat ihr Zimmer und wurde sofort von ihrem Vulpix begrüßt. Mamu sprang auf Corvins Schulter und winselte.   
„Vivi, Platz!“, befahl Amantha und das Vulpix setzte sich. Amantha drehte sich zu ihm um und sah noch wie Mamu wieder von seiner Schulter sprang. „Dein Monster ist eine Schande. Wie kann man nur so schreckhaft sein?“  
„Mamu ist nicht schreckhaft, er weiß nur um den Vorteil einer erhöhten Position im Kampf. Ist dir noch niemals aufgefallen das mein Eevee jeden Kampf damit eröffnet das es umher springt, bevor es angreift?“ Corvin war sich selbst nicht sicher ob das stimmte, aber er würde Mamus Verhalten gegen jeden Zweifel verteidigen egal wer diese vorbrachte.  
Amantha ging zu ihrem Tisch auf dem eine Karaffe und zwei Becher standen. „Sehr witzig, als nächstes erzählst du mir noch das es sich für ein Pidgey hält, Wein?“  
„Nein, das würde ich nie wagen, ein Doduo wäre doch viel naheliegender.“ Er ging zu dem Tisch und lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte. „Nein, vielen dank. Was genau willst du wissen?“ Untereinander duzten sich alle Geschwister, nur an öffentlichen Orten hielten sie die Regeln der Höflichkeit strikt ein. Corvin hatte es immer bedauert seine Geschwister nicht vor allen persönlich ansprechen zu dürfen.  
„Stimmen die Gerüchte? Hatte Rikkart ein Daumengroßes Loch in seiner Brust?“  
Corvin atmete tief durch. „Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber Vater sagt er habe eines.“  
„Bei den Göttern!“ murmelte sie entsetzt und nahm die Karaffe zur Hand, sie goss sich einen Becher Wein ein und trank. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, im Gegensatz zu seinem war es nicht mit Leder verschlossen sondern hatte Fensterglas. „Sire Aleixo hatte etwas in seinem letzten Brief erwähnt das mich stutzig gemacht hat.“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
„Wer ist Sire Aleixo?“, fragte Corvin.  
„Der Bruder meines Verlobten, ein legitimierter Bastard der Familie Artelus, du wirst ihm in Queensharbour begegnen da er im Kronrat sitzt.“ erklärte Amantha und stellte ihren Becher ab, sie ging zu ihrer Truhe und öffnete sie.  
„Kann mir dein zukünftiger Schwager eine Stellung bei Hofe verschaffen? Denn bei seinem hervorragenden Plan hat Vater leider übersehen, dass ich dort nicht von ihm durchgefüttert werde!“ meinte Corvin, während seine Schwester ein kleines Kästchen aus der Truhe holte.  
Sie stellte das Kästchen auf den Tisch und öffnete es, darin befanden sich mehrere Bögen Pergamentpapier, alle ungefähr so groß wie eine Hand. „Ich bin sicher das er dir auch in dieser Hinsicht helfen kann. Aber wichtiger, er erwähnte in einem seiner Briefe eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Sire Jarod.“ Seine Schwester nahm einige der Bögen heraus und überflog die Zeilen.  
Corvin seufzte. „Amantha, ich habe diese Burg noch niemals verlassen, Vater hat sein bestes getan mich aus euren Reihen fern zu halten; bitte, rede nicht über Leute von denen ich noch niemals etwas gehört habe, als ob ich sie schon mein Leben lang kennen sollte. Wenn diese Menschen in der Hauptstadt, bei Hofe leben werde ich sie treffen, aber bis dahin erkläre mir bitte wen du meinst und warum das wichtig ist!“  
Amantha nahm einen der Briefe aus dem Stapel und erwiderte: „Verzeihung, manchmal vergesse ich das du nur ein Bastard bist.“  
Corvin beschloss dies als Kompliment zu nehmen. „Macht nichts, aber worum genau geht es?“  
Sie legte die restlichen Briefe wieder in das Kästchen und gab ihm den ausgewählten in die Hand. „Sire Jarod Landon, gehört zu der Familie Landon und ist der Erbe seines Vaters. Diese Familie ist dafür bekannt, dass sie unsere Familie in ein schlechtes Licht rücken will. Sie behaupten wir wären Verschwörer gegen die Krone, schlechte Lehnsherrn, sie behaupten alles solange es uns nur schlechte Nachrede und in Misskredit bringt.“ Amantha nahm wieder ihren Becher. Corvin las sich den Brief durch, wie es schien war dieser Sire Jarod kurz davor gewesen in die Auen zu reisen, dem Teil des Landes das unter der Verwaltung der Hardings stand und somit war dieser Mann in der Nähe gewesen als man seinen Bruder umgebracht hatte.  
Corvin gab den Brief wieder Amantha. „Und wieso tun sie das? Was haben sie davon uns vor dem Prinzregenten in Misskredit zu bringen?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sire Aleixo meinte das es etwas mit den Legenden zu tun haben könnte.“ Sie nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Becher und meinte: „Unser Entei dürfte ihnen mehr zusagen als ihr Raikou.“  
„Stimmt, mit Feuer und Gebrüll ist ihr Motto, das trifft nun wirklich nur bedingt auf das Raikou zu. Sein Element ist der Blitz.“ Corvin drehte sich um und ging zum Kamin. „Was denkst du? Du bist in euren Kreisen versierter als ich.“  
Amantha schenkte sich einen neuen Becher ein. „Ich weiß es nicht, seit dem Putsch des Prinzregenten hat es nicht mehr soviele Gerüchte hinsichtlich der Familien gegeben, die damals darin involviert waren.“  
Corvin nickte, er sah zu Boden, Vulpix schlich sich an Mamu heran und setzte zum Sprung an. „Rutenschlag!“, befahl Corvin schnell und Mamu traf Vulpix im Gesicht. Der kleine Fuchs lief winselnd zu seiner Herrin, Mamu lief zu ihm und sprang wieder auf seine Schulter.  
„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt das deine Fähigkeiten, die Ängstlichkeit deines Partners bei weitem ausgleichen.“ Sie nahm Vulpix auf den Arm.  
Mamu keckerte und leckte über Corvins Wange. „Hm, das würde ich nicht sagen, Mamu ist kein Angsthase, du wirst sehen, er wird euch alle noch überraschen!“ Er kraulte Mamu hinter den Ohren und sein Freund brummte behaglich.  
„Wie auch immer, wenn es stimmt und die Landons hinter all dem stecken wirst du alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst wende dich ruhig an Sire Aleixo, ihm kannst du vertrauen.“ Amantha stellte ihren Becher auf den Tisch und fuhr mit der Hand durch das Fell ihres Vulpix.  
„Hm... wenigstens ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in einer Stadt die unser lieber Vater als Schlangennest betitelt.“

Als er in die große Halle zurück kehrte erwartete ihn sein Hauptmann mit dem Empfehlungsschreiben. Sie sprachen noch kurz über Corvins Reise und das Arcanine. Er würde es nicht reiten können, aber zum Glück konnte man an das Geschirr auch Gepäck hängen. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Hauptmann und dankte ihm für alles. Der Mann schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und meinte das es ihm eine Ehre gewesen wäre ihn zu unterrichten. Corvin hatte einen Kloß im Hals, er würde den Mann vermissen. Er sah sich um, Edwyn saß am Kamin und kuschelte mit seinem Monster. Corvin wusste das sie morgen früh losreiten wollten, aber wenn Edwyn noch lange in der Halle blieb würde er am Morgen quengelig und verschlafen sein, er würde irgendetwas vergessen und die Reise würde sich verzögern. Er liebte seine Familie und war gerne in Blizzard Castle gewesen, aber er wollte endlich in die Welt hinaus und würde nicht einmal für seinen kleinen Bruder eine Ausnahme machen und länger hier bleiben als unbedingt nötig.  
Er ging zu ihm und beugte sich hinab. „Komm, Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen, wir müssen morgen früh raus."  
Edwyn sah ihn an, seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Nase lief. „Komm ich wieder nach Hause?"  
Corvin glaubte jemand hätte ihn in den Bauch geboxt, wie kam sein kleiner Bruder auf solche Gedanken? Hatten die Diener nicht aufgepasst und auch in seiner Gegenwart von dem möglichen Mord an Rikkart gesprochen? „Natürlich kommst du nach Hause, wieso solltest du nicht?" Er hob ihn auf den Arm und meinte fröhlich: „Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Jahren hast du deine Sporen und dann machst du mich auf dem Trainingsplatz fertig!"  
„Rikkart ist auch nicht nach Hause zurück gekommen. Er ist tot!" Edwyn legte seine Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte: „Was wenn ich auch sterbe?"  
Corvin glaubte nicht was sein kleiner Bruder da sagte, in seinem Alter sollte man noch nicht an den Tod denken, man sollte darüber fantasieren welche Abenteuer man in der Welt erlebte und welche Monster man fangen konnte. Die Welt sollte in den schillernsten Farben und Formen erscheinen, als etwas wunderbares das man erforschen und kennen lernen wollte. Die Ernüchterung das die Wirklichkeit anders aussah als man sie sich erträumte würde früh genug kommen. „Das mit Rikkart war ein Unfall." flüsterte er leise und trug seinen Bruder aus der Halle. Houndour folgte ihm und Mamu ging voran.  
„Nein war es nicht! Arcanine hätte sowas niemals zugelassen." flüsterte Edwyn zurück. „Wusstest du das Rikkart einen Alptraum hatte bevor er uns nach Mutters Beerdigung wieder verlies?"  
Corvin schüttelte den Kopf. Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Zimmer seines Bruders und setzte ihn auf den Boden. „Worum ging es denn in dem Alptraum?"  
„Er ist mit Arcanine durch einen Wald von Blitzen geritten und wurde getroffen." Edwyn ging zu seiner Truhe und fing an sich auszuziehen. „Ich habe gestern geträumt das mich ein Schatten frisst."  
Corvin schüttelte den Kopf, er würde niemals verstehen warum diese Familie an prophetische Träume glaubte. Das Leben war ein Kampf, einer in dem man sein Schicksal selbst bestimmte und kein Schachspiel irgendwelcher Götter, die hatten ja wohl besseres zu tun als sich mit ihren kleinlichen Angelegenheiten zu beschäftigen; zum Beispiel den Krieg im Westen zu beenden. „Keine Angst, kleiner Bruder." sagte er, er wusste das Edwyn seinen Glauben an die Träume nicht verlieren würde egal was er sagte. Also meinte er: „Ich und Mamu begleiten dich nach Queensharbour und wenn irgendein Schatten dich uns wegnehmen will, dann zeigen wir ihm mal was ein kleines Shiny-Eevee alles kann." Corvin sah zu Mamu hinab. „Stimmt es nicht, Partner?"  
Mamu bellte und sprang auf Corvins Schulter. Edwyns Houndour bellte wie zur Antwort. „Ich glaube dein Houndour will dich auch beschützen." Corvin sah wie sich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht seines Bruders stahl.  
Edwyn zog seine Hose aus und sagte: „Es hat jetzt einen Namen, weißt du?"  
Corvin zog eine Braue in die Höhe, sein kleiner Bruder suchte nun schon Monatelang nach einem passenden Namen für sein Monster und hatte sich bisher nicht entscheiden können. „Und wie heißt es?", fragte er mit einem kleinen verschmitzten Lächeln.  
„Erio!"  
Corvin gefror das lächeln auf dem Gesicht, Erio bedeutete Tod. „Meinst du nicht, dass das ein etwas negativer Name ist?"  
Edwyn zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und antwortete: „Unser Familienmotto hat mich inspiriert, Wir rufen den Tod herbei! Ich fand es ganz passend."  
„Aha, dann gute Nacht, kleiner Bruder, ich komme morgen und weck dich." Corvin schloss die Tür und murmelte: „Diese Familie braucht ein anderes Motto aber dringenst!"


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Reise beginnt, Abschiede und neue Bekanntschaften inklusive.

In dieser Nacht konnte Corvin nicht schlafen, immer wieder wachte er auf und sah zum Fenster, in der Hoffnung die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sehen zu können. Er wollte das es endlich losging, er wollte auf dem Rücken des Rapidash über die Felder jagen und den Wind im Gesicht spüren. Er wusste nicht was ihn da draußen erwartete, aber das war für ihn das großartige, das Abenteuer.  
Endlich konnte er sehen wie der Himmel sich verfärbte, das dunkle Schwarzblau änderte sich und ein goldener Streifen war am Horizont zu sehen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an, erst das Wams, dann den Lentner, die Strumpfhose und die Lederhose waren schnell übergezogen und mit den Stiefeln in der Hand lief er zur Treppe. Dort setzte er sich und zog die Stiefel an. Der Boden war kalt, aber das spürte er nicht, hinter ihm hörte er Mamu empört kläffen. Er hatte ihn wohl etwas unsanft geweckt.  
Er rannte zum Stall und holte Garrak. „Komm, der Sonnenaufgang wird bestimmt toll!" Er rannte zum Tor und sah durch das Fallgatter hinaus. Der goldene Streifen am Horizont färbte sich orange und langsam kam die Sonne am Himmel zum Vorschein. Corvin ging zum Wachturm und kletterte die Leitern hinauf zur Plattform. Dort standen einige Wachen und wärmten sich am Kohlebecken auf. Er grüßte sie und sah dann über die Brüstung richtung Osten. In der Ferne konnte er Entei sehen, auf dem Lord Morgan saß, im roten Gras konnte man das braune Monster kaum ausmachen, aber Lord Morgan in seiner schwarzen Kluft war einfach zu erspähen. Um die Burg herum wuchs Feuergras, es war immer warm und schmolz den Schnee und es war das einzige Gras das Entei nicht in Brand setzen konnte.  
Er hörte Arcanine brummen und drehte sich um, es ging ruhig wieder in den Stall und legte sich hin. Ein kleiner cremeweißer Punkt rannte zu Garrak und sprang auf seinen Rücken. Corvin lächelte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr ruhig, als würde ihm jemand ins Ohr flüstern das alles gut würde.  
Entei schrie in den Morgen hinaus, Corvin drehte sich um, das Monster kam direkt auf die Mauer zugerannt. Lord Morgan saß fest im Sattel auf dem Rücken der Legende und schien völlig in seinem Element. Corvin fragte sich wie es wohl war eine Legende zu reiten, sie waren die mächtigsten Monster der Welt und suchten sich ihre Partner selbst.  
Entei sprang mit einem Satz über die Mauer und landete im Burghof. Lord Morgan saß ab und klopfte dem Entei auf den Rücken. Corvin sah das sich seine Lippen bewegten, aber er verstand die Worte nicht. Er sah zur Sonne, die weiter den Horizont empor kroch.  
„Corvin, was machst du da?", fragte Lord Morgan.  
Er seufzte. Und vorbei war die ruhige Zeit, wenn seine Lordschaft rief, dann musste man Folge leisten. Corvin verabschiedete sich von den Wachen und kletterte die Leiter wieder hinunter. Sein Vater stand neben Entei, es war so groß wie Garrak und von seinem Rücken stieg eine Rauchwolke auf, so heiß war dieses Monster. Nur mit einem speziellen Sattel war es möglich es überhaupt zu reiten. Die Schildplatten auf dem Rücken und dem Gesicht schimmerten Perlmuttartig im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Die Orangeroten Augen schienen von innen heraus zu glühen und ließen ihn nicht einen Augenblick lang aus den Augen.  
„Guten Morgen, Vater.", sagte Corvin und kam näher, in der Nähe des Entei schmolz der Schnee und hinterließ eine braune, matschige Pfütze.  
„Was hast du da oben gemacht? Du musst nicht mehr Wache schieben."  
„Ich habe Abschied genommen, wer weiß ob ich diese Mauern jemals wiedersehen werde." Das braune Fell hob und senkte sich unter den Atemzügen des Monsters und Corvin fühlte sich winzig neben diesem Wesen, das mit seinen mystischen Kräften sogar Vulkane und Magma beherrschen konnte. „Wieso ist es so erschöpft?"  
Lord Morgan klopfte dem Entei auf die Schulter, seine Handschuhe waren extra dick, weswegen er es wagen konnte das heiße Fell zu berühren. „Wir hatten eine harte und lange Nacht, an der Küste sind fünfzehn Flüchtlingsschiffe aufgetaucht. Die Leute darauf sagen das ihr Kontinent von einer Armee von Untoten überrannt wird. Sie weigern sich zurück zu segeln, sind aber bereit weiterzufahren, solange sie ihre Frischwasservorräte auffüllen dürfen."  
„Eine Armee von Untoten?" Corvin sah Richtung Westen. „Was ist auf diesem Kontinent eigentlich los?"  
„Keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal, solange es dort bleibt!" Lord Morgan zog seine Handschuhe aus und reichte sie Corvin. „Willst du ihn mal reiten?"  
Corvin sah auf die Handschuhe, damit konnte er sich am Fell festhalten. Er sah hinauf und in die Augen des Entei, es sah sehr müde aus. „Nein lieber nicht, es ist müde und ... wenn ich es heute nicht tue, dann beim nächsten Mal. Immerhin habe ich dann auch einen Grund zurück zu kommen." Corvin zwinkerte dem Entei zu und es senkte seinen Kopf und rieb seinen Kopf an ihm, die Schildplatten waren das einzige an diesem Monster das nicht heiß war.  
„Junge, dies ist dein zuhause, es ist der Ort an dem immer jemand auf dich warten wird, der Ort an den du immer zurück kehren kannst." erklärte Lord Morgan und zog sich seine Handschuhe wieder an. Dann führte er Entei zu seinem Stall, da Entei so warm war, hatte es seinen eigenen Stall aus Stein erbaut; dort wurde kein Stroh verwendet, stattdessen hatte man speziellen Sand benutzt um es dem Monster so bequem wie möglich zu machen.  
Corvin sah ihnen hinterher. „Der Ort an den ich immer zurück kehren kann" murmelte er sehnsüchtig und lächelte, sein Vater hatte recht, die Familie Zakur war so verwurzelt mit diesem Ort, selbst der Geist seines Vaters würde hier immer auf ihn warten.  
„Mamu!", rief er und ging in Richtung des Stalls. Sein Eevee hob schläfrig den Kopf und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Komm schon, wir müssen Edwyn wecken und dann müssen wir unsere Sachen an Garraks Geschirr befestigen." Mamu sah ihn müde an und legte sich wieder hin. „Gut, kein Frühstück für das Shiny Eevee vom Bastard!"   
Mamu sah ihn wütend an und sprang von Arcanines Rücken. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in die Burg und Corvin nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal um zu Edwyns Kammer zu kommen.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als Corvin ein letztes Mal die Gurte an seinem Gepäck prüfte. Arcanine versuchte immer wieder sie durchzubeißen. Bei dem Versuch ihn zu reiten hatte ihn Garrak von seinem Rücken geworfen. Weswegen ihm Lord Morgan ein Rapidash lieh. „Nochmal danke, ich habe meine Fähigkeiten als Partner wohl überschätzt" sagte Corvin und sah wütend zu Garrak.  
„Keine Ursache, mein Schwager wird es mir zurück schicken. Sieh nur zu, das du bis Castle Fount diesem Monster beigebracht hast dich auf seinem Rücken zu dulden!", erwiderte sein Vater. Garrak knurrte bedrohlich.  
Zweifelnd sah Corvin zu seinem Vater. „Ich fürchte das wird etwas länger dauern."  
Das Rapidash wurde vom Stallmeister geführt und Corvin saß auf. Er sah zu dem Wagen, seine Schwestern stiegen gerade ein. Edwyn hatte die Nacht über nicht schlafen können und so schlief er nun an Erio gekuschelt im Wagen. Corvin sah zu seinem Vater. „Hat Edwyn euch erzählt wie er sein Houndour nennt?"  
Lord Morgan grinste. „Ja, finde ich ganz lustig, passend zu unserem Familienmotto."  
„Habt ihr je daran gedacht es ändern zu lassen?", wollte Corvin wissen.  
„Nein, wozu? Unsere Familie hat das poetischste Motto von allen, warum sollte man es ändern?"  
Das Rapidash tänzelte und Corvin zog die Zügel an. „Ihr glaubt doch an prophetische Träume, warum nicht auch an daran das Unheil mit den falschen Worten herbei zu zaubern?"  
Lord Morgan lachte. „Träume sind Botschaften der Götter, Worte sind Dinge die Menschen prägen, nichts das die Götter uns schenken. Dinge von Menschen können niemals so mächtig sein, wie die Götter, alleine sie bestimmen unsere Wege und unser Leben, unseren Tod."  
„Das sehe ich anders, ich glaube wir bestimmen unser Schicksal selbst!"  
Lord Morgan nickte. „Ich weiß, aber dann sag mir bitte warum Arcanine dabei versagte meinen Sohn zu beschützen und er nun in der Krypta liegt." Seine Stimme brach.  
Corvin wusste darauf keine Antwort, wer wusste schon warum Menschen starben oder warum sie überhaupt erst zur Welt kamen? Er wusste nur, das keine Götter ihm sagten was er selbst entschied und jede Entscheidung würde seinen Weg formen. Das war nichts was die Götter taten, das war nur er!  
Lord Morgan strich über das Fell von Rapidash und flüsterte: „Wage nicht, so zu versagen, wie es Arcanine tat, ich habe genügend Söhne begraben dürfen!"  
„Und ich genügend Brüder! Ich werde Edwyn beschützen und er wird euch beerdigen, dessen könnt ihr sicher sein!" Rapidash tänzelte wieder. Corvin gab ihm den Befehl zu traben und ließ es zum Wagen laufen. Lord Morgan würde sie auf Entei ein Stück begleiten.  
Garrak lief ihm hinterher, auf seinem Rücken saß Mamu. Corvin grinste und meinte: „So, mich wirfst du ab, aber Mamu trägst du?"  
Garrak bellte und Corvin lachte. Er blieb bei dem Wagen stehen und beugte sich hinab. „Habt ihr alles?"  
„Alles was Ylvi vergessen haben könnte, können wir auch in Castle Fount besorgen." erklärte Amantha.  
Ylvi saß im Wagen und kuschelte mit ihrem Eevee, sie weinte. „Ich will nicht weg!"  
Amantha nahm sie in die Arme. „Wir alle müssen einmal von zuhause weg, das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Und es ist ja nicht so, das wir Blizzard Castle niemals wiedersehen würden."  
Corvin sah zu Lord Morgan zurück, er setzte gerade auf. Sein Vater hätte es wohl am liebsten gesehen, wenn er niemals diese Burg verlassen hätte. Aber nun tat er es doch. Er sah zu seinen Schwestern. „Amantha hat recht Ylvi, du wolltest doch immer Abenteuer erleben, wie willst du das tun, wenn du immer hier bleibst?"  
„Ich wollte Abenteuer, aber mit dir und Rikkart. Ich will nicht zum Hausmütterchen erzogen werden!"  
Amantha seufzte. „Unser Onkel und unsere Tante werden mit dir ihre gute Not haben!"  
„Alle Mann aufsetzen, es geht los!", befahl Lord Morgan und ließ Entei loslaufen. Corvin folgte ihm, der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung und verließ die Burg. Das Rapidash das Corvin ritt war lebhaft und er musste sich darauf konzentrieren es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Trotzdem konnte er sich noch an der Landschaft erfreuen, der kalte Wind, ließ ihn frösteln, der leichte Nebel kam durch das verdunstende Wasser. Das Feuergras welches in diesem Teil des Landes wuchs war immer warm und bezog seine Feuchtigkeit aus der Luft, nicht aus dem Boden. Im Sommer war die Luft fast unerträglich trocken und man benötigte eine spezielle Creme damit die Haut nicht aufbrach. Jetzt im Winter hatte dieser Landstrich ganz andere Tücken, denn wenn man in dieser Jahreszeit nicht die warmen Umhänge oder Mäntel anzog die nötig waren konnte man sich leicht eine Lungenentzündung zuziehen. Er selbst hatte in seinem ersten Winter als kleiner Junge eine gehabt, man hatte ihn bereits auf dem Totenbett gesehen und sein Vater hatte mit dem Priester gesprochen ob es möglich wäre ihn in der Familienkrypta neben seiner Tante zu beerdigen. Aber er hatte sich wieder erholt. Er hielt Rapidash an und sah zurück, er würde zurück kehren, egal was war, hier war ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit und die durfte er niemals vergessen.  
„Hast du etwa jetzt schon Heimweh?", fragte Lord Morgan.  
„Nein!" Corvin wendete sein Monster und gab ihm die Sporen. „Wer als erstes auf dem Hügel ist!"  
Der Wind wehte ihm um die Ohren und die kälte brannte in seiner Nase, aber er hatte sich noch niemals so lebendig gefühlt. Hinter sich hörte er Entei brüllen und ihm im schnellen Galopp folgen. Er ließ seinem Rapidash die Zügel schießen und hatte das Gefühl über die Ebene zu fliegen. Das würde diesem temperamentvollen Monster ein wenig die Unruhe nehmen. Er hörte ein zweites Monster neben sich und sah nach rechts, da rannte Garrak und schien das Rennen aus vollen Zügen zu genießen. Als erstes erreichte natürlich Lord Morgan auf seinem Entei den Hügel und sah ihm entgegen. Corvin hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, nur wenige Monster konnten es an Geschwindigkeit mit einer Legende aufnehmen. Er sah zurück und sah wie sich der Tross ihnen langsam näherte.  
„Dachtest du wirklich du kannst Entei auf einem Rapidash besiegen?", wollte sein Vater wissen.  
„Nein, ich wollte es nur ein wenig ruhiger machen, es hat andauernd gezerrt und wollte rennen, also dachte ich, ein kleiner Wettstreit gibt ihm noch ein wenig mehr Ansporn." Corvin sah zu dem Entei, es war nicht einmal außer Atem, während Arcanine und das Rapidash schnauften und sich kleine Wölkchen um ihre Mäuler bildeten.  
„Gut, dann können wir ja in Ruhe auf deine Schwestern warten, denn ich glaube Mamu und Amantha sind etwas ungehalten!" Mit diesen Worten deutete sein Vater auf den Wagen in welchem Amantha saß. Corvin folgte dem Fingerzeig und sah seine Schwester mit zerzausten Haaren dasitzen. Mamu saß auf ihrem Schoß und der dunkle Fleck auf dem Kleid seiner Schwester ließ nichts gutes erahnen.  
„Dein Eevee ist eine Schande!"  
„Ist es nicht, ich möchte euch mal erleben wenn ihr meiner Schwester die Haare zerzaust!"  
„Gut, das ist ein Argument!" erwiderte Lord Morgan und ließ Entei sich umdrehen. Er sah hinab in die Senke, welche hinter dem Hügel begann, man konnte genau sehen wo das Feuergras endete, denn dort lag wieder Schnee. In sich fühlte Corvin ein kribbeln, er hatte noch niemals eine tiefverschneite Landschaft gesehen, das Feuergras verhindert das der Schnee selbst in weitem Umkreis um Blizzard Castle allzu hoch wurde. „Ist meine Mutter eigentlich noch Tempeldienerin der Ama?"  
Lord Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe seit vielen Jahren nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Das musst du selbst in der Hauptstadt herausfinden."  
Corvin spürte den Blick seines Vaters und sah zu ihm.  
„Vergiss nicht, wenn eine Frau das Gelübde ablegt wird sie zur Mutter von allen. Vielleicht ... fällt das Wiedersehen anders aus als du es dir vorstellst."  
„Ich will nur wissen ... ob ich ihr überhaupt etwas bedeutet habe oder ob ich nichts weiter als ein Unfall war."  
„Das kann ich dir auch sagen!" erklärte Lord Morgan, er wendete Entei und ließ es sich direkt neben Rapidash stellen. Er sah Corvin direkt in die Augen: „Du warst weder ein Zufall, noch ungewollt, deine Mutter wollte nur das Beste für dich." Er sah wieder hinab zu dem Tross. „Alle Eltern wollen immer nur das Beste für ihre Kinder. Es gibt nicht einen Vater oder eine Mutter der anders denkt. Nur ist unsere Auffassung davon, was das Beste ist unterschiedlich."  
Die Wagen kamen gerade den Hügel hoch und Amanthas Gesicht war so rot das man glauben konnte sie wäre ein Radieschen mit Sonnenbrand. Er ritt zu ihr und nahm ihr Mamu ab.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Amantha." Corvin strich beruhigend über Mamus Fell.  
„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, das verspreche ich dir!" erwiderte sie und fuhr sich über die Haare.

Trotz des Vergleichsweisen hohen Schnees kamen sie gut voran, Corvin ließ Mamu auf dem Rücken von Garrak, da er befürchten musste das sein kleines Eevee nicht mithalten konnte, außerdem war es mehr als wahrscheinlich das er das Cremefarbene Fell in dieser Schneemasse nicht würde ausmachen können, sollte Mamu etwas zustoßen. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Nebelsee, einer heißen Quelle an dessen Ufer sich ein Dorf befand. Dort würden sie die Nacht verbringen.   
Corvin hoffte allerdings das Amantha bis dahin nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war. Seine Schwester sah ihn immer noch an, als wollte sie ihn fünfmal erstechen. Er sollte lieber ein wenig Abstand zu ihr halten und nicht allzu lange in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn Amantha eines hasste, dann war es jemand der ihr Aussehen ruinierte. Er konnte nur erahnen was sie alles an Racheplänen im Sinn hatte. Er sah zu seinem Vater, Lord Morgan sprach gerade mit dem Mann welcher sie nach Castle Fount führen sollte, von dort aus würden ihn und Edwyn eine andere Eskorte weiter nach Queensharbour führen. Er ritt zu Lord Morgan, dieser entließ gerade den Mann und sah zu Corvin.  
„Wir sollten uns verabschieden, ich werde mich nun auf den Weg zurück machen" sagte er.  
Corvin nickte. „Ich passe auf ihn auf, versprochen. Ich ... würde allerdings eines gerne wissen, bevor wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen."  
„Was denn?"  
„Wieso wolltet ihr nicht das ich Blizzard Castle verlasse?"  
Lord Morgan seufzte. „Ich weiß das glaubst du mir nicht, aber du bist mir sehr wichtig. Anders als meine eigenen Kinder, aber nicht weniger wichtig. Du bist ein besonderer Mensch und eines Tages wirst du vielleicht sogar wissen wie besonders. Es tut mir leid wenn ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann, aber ... manche Wahrheiten sind zu gefährlich um sie auszusprechen."  
Corvin verstand nicht was er meinte, aber er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen das dies die einzige Antwort war die er erhalten würde.  
Lord Morgan gab dem Entei den Befehl zu laufen und ging zu seinen anderen Kindern, er verabschiedete sich von jedem einzelnen, Ylvi und Edwyn weinten als ihr Vater sie zum Abschied in die Arme nahm. „Vergesst nicht, wir Zakurs fürchten nichts und niemanden, wir rufen den Tod herbei." sagte er zum Abschied und ritt davon. Corvin saß von Rapidash ab und ging zu seine Geschwistern, Amantha schnüffelte leise, während die jüngeren herzzerreißend weinten. Er konnte sich erinnern das er und Rikkart ebenfalls beim Abschied voneinander geweint hatten. Sie hatten einander versprochen eines Tages gemeinsam die Wunder dieser Welt zu erkunden, um sich den Abschied leichter zu machen. Das Leben jedoch hatte anderes vorgesehen.  
„Kommt gehen wir in den Gasthof und essen was, dann sieht die Welt schon etwas heller aus. Rikkart hat mir mal erzählt das man von allem was man dort isst fürchterliche Blähungen bekommt."  
Das Weinen verstummte langsam zu einem leisen schnüffeln und Ylvi fragte: „Wirklich? Rikkart war auch hier?"  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich wie er mich nach Castle Fount begleitet hat und wir hier rasteten. Rikkart war dermaßen unerträglich das wir ihn aus dem Schankraum warfen um nicht zu ersticken!" sagte Amantha und schmunzelte. Ylvi und Edwyn kicherten.  
„Also was sagt ihr, wollen wir was essen?"  
Ylvi und Edwyn nickten. Die jüngeren gingen voran und Corvin hielt Amantha seinen Arm hin. „Darf ich euch zu Tisch geleiten, meine hohe Dame?"  
Amantha knickste. „Ihr dürft werter Ritter, aber ich warne dich, morgen wirst du dafür büßen was Mamu mir und meinem Kleid angetan hat!"  
Corvin hörte ein leises Plumpsen und sah sich um. Garrak hob Mamu aus einer Schneewehe und schüttelte das kleine Eevee. Der Schnee fiel aus dem Fell und Mamu kam darunter zum Vorschein, klatschnass und missgestimmt ob seines unrühmlichen Auftritts.

Corvin machte einen Sparziergang am Ufer des Sees, das Wasser dampfte in der kalten Luft und ließ den Ort unwirklich und verflucht erscheinen. Er konnte im Nebel die Laute von Monstern hören, Pigdeys, Ratttatas und Caterpies, im Sommer sah man hier auch Pflanzenmonster, doch jetzt im Winter waren Eismonster zu sehen. Jynxe und Slowpokes erschienen von Zeit zu Zeit schemenhaft in seinem Blick, oder waren es nur optische Täuschungen? Mamu gefiel es hier jedenfalls nicht, es blieb immer in seiner Nähe und knurrte immer wieder in den Dunst hinein. Corvin fragte sich was sein kleiner Freund witterte und ihm verborgen blieb. Er hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein, vielmehr fühlte er die Gegenwart von etwas das er nicht näher beschreiben konnte, als wäre etwas großes und mächtiges in der Nähe, ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte er in der Nähe von Entei.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf den Kopf. Er sah nach oben und konnte gerade noch einen golden, schimmernden Schatten erkennen der sich wieder schnell entfernte. Er sah zu Boden. Da lag ein goldgelber Stein, in seinem inneren schien ein Feuer zu brennen, er hob ihn auf und fühlt die Wärme aus dem inneren entweichen. Er sah zu Mamu, sein Freund winselte und Corvin überlegte kurz ob er die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte, ein shiny Flareon hatte ein wunderschönes Goldgelbes Fell und ein Typenmonster hatte besondere Kräfte. Doch wollte er wirklich nie wieder mit seinem kleinen Partner kuscheln? Ein Flareon konnte so heiß wie die Flammen werden die es ausspie. Außerdem er hatte niemals einen Feuertyp haben wollen, die waren ihm zu unberechenbar, er konnte sich erinnern das Growlithe Rikkart einmal beinahe einen Arm weggebrannt hatte, weil sein Bruder es nicht richtig behandelt hatte. Er lächelte und steckte den Feuerstein ein. Ein Flareon passte nicht zu ihm, aber zu Ylvi würde so ein Hitzkopf passen und seine kleine Schwester hatte sich schon immer ein Feuermonster gewünscht. Sie war sehr enttäuscht gewesen als aus ihrem Ei nur ein Eevee geschlüpft war.  
Er kraulte Mamu hinter den Ohren. „Noch nicht mein Freund, wenn du dich entwickelst, dann weil wir beide soweit sind und nicht einen Tag früher. Außerdem wissen wir beide das Feuer einfach nicht unsere Bestimmung ist, nicht wahr?"  
Mamu brummte zufrieden und rieb sich an seiner Hand.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Gasthof. In der Tür stand Amantha und sah sich besorgt um. Als sie ihn sah fragte sie: „Hast du Ylvi gesehen? Sie wollte nur kurz austreten und ist jetzt schon viel zu lange fort."  
„Nein, ich war am Ufer spazieren. Dort war sie nicht" Er sah hinter sich, in dem Nebel konnte man sich leicht verirren. „Sag unserem Hauptmann Bescheid, ich und Mamu gehen los und suchen sie." Amantha nickte und ging wieder hinein.  
Corvin sah zu Mamu hinab. „Such sie, Mamu, such Ylvi!"  
Das Eevee bewegte die Ohren und schnüffelte in der Luft, dann bellte es und lief von dem Gasthaus weg und in Richtung See. Corvin rannte hinterher, er hoffte das er seinen Partner nicht in dem Nebel verlor, das würde gerade noch fehlen. Er hörte Mamu bellen und folgte seinem Gehör. Kurz darauf hörte er Ylvi befehle rufen und ein lautes Kreischen und gurren.  
„Toll, kann meine kleine Schwester nicht einmal austreten gehen, ohne sich in ein Abenteuer zu stürzen?" Er rannte weiter und sah zuerst einen schemenhaften Schatten, dann eine Silhouette und schließlich seine kleine Schwester, die mit ihrem erschöpften Eevee gegen ein Pigdey kämpfte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mamu, schnapp es dir mit Biss!"  
Mamu sprang und biss das Pidgey in einen Flügel, der Vogel schrie auf und ging zu Boden. Ylvi wirbelte zu ihm herum und schrie: „Misch dich nicht ein! Ich hatte es fast!"  
„Ohne Fänger? Das glaube ich kaum, außerdem ist dein Eevee so gut wie erledigt! Lass mich das Regeln. Mamu, halt es fest und dann Ruckzuckhieb!" Wie der Blitz rannte Mamu über die Ebene und zog das Pidgey dabei über den Boden, das Monster kreischte vor Angst. „Lass es los und dann Anziehung!" Mamu warf es von sich und setzte Anziehung ein, ein leichtes Leuchten umgab Mamu und seine Augen glühten in dem Dunst wie zwei Amethyste. Corvin biss sich auf die Lippe, er hoffte das es klappte, wenn das Pidgey genug geschwächt und zudem ein Mädchen war, konnte man es so lange genug außer Gefecht setzen um ihm ein Geschirr anzulegen, dann konnte es an einer Leine geführt werden bis es Ylvi als seine Partnerin akzeptiert hatte.   
Als er sah das die Taktik aufging befahl er seiner Schwester: „Ylvi, lauf zurück und hol ein Geschirr, eines für Vogelmonster, schnell!" Das Pidgey gurrte zufrieden und ging auf Mamu zu, es setzte sich neben ihn und fing an sich an ihm zu reiben. Mamu ließ es sich gefallen und brummte zufrieden. Kurz darauf kam Ylvi mit dem Hauptmann und einem Geschirr zurück.  
„Ylvi, beeil dich und leg dem Pidgey das Geschirr an, dann kann es nicht mehr weg fliegen."  
Sie nickte, kniete sich neben das Pärchen und machte sich daran das Monster in das Geschirr zu stecken, keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn kaum hatte seine Schwester die letzte Schnalle geschlossen hörte Anziehung auf zu wirken und das Pidgey fing an nach ihr zu picken.  
„Ich habe ein Pidgey, ich habe ein Pidgey!" sang Ylvi und sprang auf. Corvin lächelte, seine kleine Schwester freute sich riesig und das war die Hauptsache.  
„Wenn Mylady dann bitte mitkommen wollen? Wir müssen zurück, morgen früh wollen wir weiter Richtung Castle Fount reisen und werden bei Tagesanbruch aufbrechen." sagte der Hauptmann und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Gasthaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare und Kudos sind willkommen


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir kommen in der Heimstatt der Trouters an und vieles wird sich hier entwickeln.

Castle Fount lag tief verschneit inmitten seiner Flüsse, zwei Flüsse vereinigten sich hier zu einem und in der Mitte hatte sich eine große Insel gebildet auf der der Legende zufolge das Suicune in einer Höhle geschlafen hatte, bis die Familie Trouter auf der Insel ihre Burg errichtet hatte. Das Monster war durch den Baulärm geweckt worden und nach vielen Kämpfen hatte es einen Bund mit dem damaligen Anführer der Familie geschlossen, seitdem wurde der Anführer der Familie Trouter danach gewählt, welcher sich im Kampf mit dem Suicune als würdig erwies, doch wer das war, das wusste nur das Suicune selbst.  
In diesem Augenblick hörte wie ein Donnerhall die Luft erfüllte, er stoppte Rapidash und sah zum großen Bergfried der Burg, er war nicht wie andere Friede rund, er war dreieckig und auf seinem Dach stand ein großes blaues Monster.   
Seine Körperform erinnerte Corvin entfernt an das Entei, doch dieses Monster war schlanker und hatte dünnere Beine, gemeinsam war ihnen die Mähne am Rücken. Doch Mähne dieses Monsters schien nicht auch Dampf zu bestehen, es war eher als würden kleine Wassertropfen eine Wolke am Rücken bilden, Corvin war sich sicher, dass sie das Licht in allen Farben des Regenbogens brechen konnte. Doch an diesem Tag schien keine Sonne und so war die Mähne einfach nur graublau und ähnelte den Wolken am Himmel. Seine Kopfplatte war blau und hatte ein wenig die Form eines langgezogenen Sechseck, das in der Mitte offen war. Auf seinem Rücken saß ein Mann, in warmer Kleidung, das Suicune sprang mit einer Eleganz vom Turm, die Corvin so noch niemals gesehen hatte. Es landete auf dem Fluss, von dem Corvin erst jetzt merkte das er nicht gefroren war. Dem Monster machte das nichts aus, es rannte wie der Blitz über die Oberfläche und direkt auf ihn zu. Rapidash scheute und Corvin musste sich wieder auf sein Reittier konzentrieren, so das er nicht merkte wie das Monster und sein Reiter das Ufer erreichten. Als er wieder aufsah, starrten ihn zwei rotglühende Augen fasziniert an.   
Sein Körper hatte kein Fell, sondern war geschuppt wie bei den meisten anderen Wassermonstern auch, von der Schnauze über den Bauch waren sie Weiß, der Rest des Körpers war hellblau mit weißen, rautenförmigen Flecken. Plötzlich ergriff ihn etwas glitschiges am Arm, als er hinsah, erkannte er eine Art Tentakel, die aus der Rückseite des Monsters kamen und soetwas wie seine Ruten zu sein schienen.  
„Wer bist du?", wollte der Reiter wissen, er trug einen sehr warm wirkenden Mantel, vielleicht ein wenig zu warm für die Witterung. Sein Gesicht hatte er mit einer Maske verborgen, wie man sie im Norden bei Schneestürmen trug, aber das hier war der Süden, wie Corvin sich noch erinnerte.  
„Corvin Bort, Bastard von Blizzard Castle, ich soll die Ankunft meiner Halbgeschwister ankündigen." antwortete er. Die Tentakel ließ ihn los und der Mann nahm seine Maske ab, das Gesicht dahinter erinnerte Corvin sehr an das von Rikkart, weniger die Formen, sondern viel mehr die Farben, die Strähnen braunen Haares die unter der Kapuze hervorschauten und die blauen Augen, beides hatte Rikkart von seiner Mutter gehabt.  
„Du bist der Bastard meines Schwagers?", Er betrachtete ihn indem er den Kopf hin und her wiegte. „Sehr ähnlich bist du ihm nicht gerade!"  
Was sollte er dazu sagen? Man hatte ihm immer gesagt das er die Augen des Lords von Blizzard Castle hatte, aber sonst schien er wohl mehr nach seiner Mutter geraten zu sein. Er hielt es für besser zu schweigen und sah ein wenig in der Gegend umher.  
„Kein Mann großer Worte, hm? Gut, ich bin Lord Emil Trouter, Herr über Fount Castle und die umliegenden Ländereien, das ist mein Partner Suicune." Das Monster brummte.  
„Meine Partner sind nicht hier, das Arcanine Garrak und das Eevee Mamu."  
„Geist?", fragte Lord Trouter mit hochgezogener Braue.  
„Es ist ein Shiny."  
Lord Trouter nickte und wendete Suicune. „Komm, im Schloss haben wir es wärmer."  
Corvin sah sich um, weder sah er ein Boot, noch eine Fähre oder auch nur etwas das an eine Brücke erinnerte. „Und wie sollen wir dorthin kommen?", wollte er wissen.  
„Suicune, Eisstrahl!", befahl der Lord und das Monster beugte seinen Kopf, Ring der Kopfplatte fing an zu leuchten und ein Strahl, wie ein Blitz, schoss hervor. Der Strahl verwandelte das Wasser vor ihnen zu Eis und Corvin folgte dem Lord und dem Suicune darüber zum Schloss. Sie ritten gemeinsam durch das Tor mit dem Fallgatter, der erste Ring war überflutet führte zu einem weiteren Tor, wo ein Tor mit einem weiteren Fallgatter, zum Schlosshof führte.  
Fasziniert betrachtete er die dunklen Wände des Schlosses. Sie schienen aus schwarzen, rauchigem Glas zu sein und das Licht zu brechen. Er hatte Geschichten gehört, aber sie bisher niemals für wahr gehalten. Er sah zu dem Lord hinüber, ob er ihm die Frage wohl gestattete? Es war sicherlich kein Geheimnis, oder doch?  
„Mylord, diese Wände ..." Corvin verstummte.  
Der Mann lachte. „Ja, es stimmt und das wissen auch alle. Dieser Ort ist jener an dem die drei Legenden einst gemeinsam hausten. Als ein Stern vom Himmel fiel, da kristallisierte sich die Erde um ihn herum und bildete zwei Ringe, Schön wie Diamanten, aber weniger Kräftig, doch immer noch stärker als der härteste Stahl." Sie betraten den Schlosshof, der, im Gegensatz zu dem in Blizzard Castle, die Form einen Kreisbogendreiecks hatte, die Wachen trugen die Farben der Trouters, Blau und Rot.  
Ein Stallbursche kam herbei und griff nach den Zügeln des Rapidash, Lord Trouter brauchte keine Hilfe beim Absteigen, wie bei jedem Legendenhüter blieb das Monster ruhig und still stehen, bis sein Reiter abgesessen hatte. Als Corvin den Sattel sah erkannte er warum der Lord so warme Kleidung trug, der Sattel war fast gänzlich gefroren, Eiskristalle glitzerten im Licht und Eisblumen schimmerten auf dem Leder wie ein unwirkliches und lebendiges Gemälde.  
„Ich dachte Suicune wäre ein Wassermonster.", meinte er.  
„Das ist es auch, aber es ist Winter und da gefriert Wasser nun mal in der Regel zu Eis." Der Lord klopfte dem Monster auf den Hals und es ging davon, während der Stallbursche das Rapidash in den Stall führte, dabei fiel Corvin ein das er immer noch nicht wusste wie er auf Arcanines Rücken kommen wollte und auch dort blieb und das für den Rest der Reise.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wenn Garrak und die anderen hier ankamen konnte er noch lange genug darüber grübeln. Er folgte Lord Trouter, das innere der Burg war aus Granit erbaut, die Form des Dreiecks war überall vorhanden und beherrschte die gesamte Architektur, von den Türen, über die Fenster, sogar einige Räume waren Dreieckig angelegt. Die Wände waren grau und mit Wandteppichen geschmückt, welche die Legenden und Sagen ihrer Welt zeigten. Vor einem blieb Corvin stehen und betrachtete es, es war der Augenblick in welchem der Stern auf der Insel eingeschlagen war. Tot lagen die Überreste der Legenden am Boden, selbst das Entei hatte dem herabfallenden Stern nichts entgegensetzen können. Über ihnen ragte Ho-Oh und ließ seine heilenden Kräfte wirken, in den Flammen zwischen dem mysteriösen, wie auch Legendären Vogelmonsters erschienen die Umrisse der Legenden von neuem, Entei wandte sich gen Norden, Raikou nach Süden und das Suicune stand in der Mitte und sah direkt auf den Betrachter. Doch es war der Vogel der Corvin faszinierte, er hatte niemals eine derart detaillierte Darstellung des Monsters mit den Lebensspendenden Kräften gesehen, der Schnabel war mit einem roten Muster verziert und die Federn seines Kamms sahen mehr wie bei einem Pfau aus, als wir ein Fächer dem man ihm am Kopf angeklebt hätte. Der Hals war länger als gewöhnlich und gebogen wie bei einem Schwan. Über allem war ein Regenbogen zu sehen.  
„Sagt Lord Trouter, von wem ist dieser Behang?", fragte er und deutete darauf.   
Lord Trouter kam zurück und sah hinauf. „Den hat meine Mutter angefertigt, sie ist dem Legendären Vogel einmal begegnet. Das war vor ... 15 Jahren. Sie sagte auch das die Schwanzfedern mehr den langen Prachtfedern von Vögeln aus dem Süden ähneln würden, als einem Haufen angeklebter Papierschnipsel. Sie würden in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchten. Sie meinte damals soetwas schönes habe sie niemals im Leben gesehen." Lord Trouter seufzte und rieb sich die Augen.   
Corvin konnte ihm ansehen das der Tot seiner Mutter ihm selbst heute noch nahe ging. „Verzeiht, ich wollte keine traurigen Gefühle wecken."  
Lord Trouter winkte ab. „Ach was, sie hat den Behang danach gefertigt und starb kurz nach seiner Fertigstellung, es ist erst 5 Jahre her."  
Corvin nickte. „Ein Werk solcher Qualität und solcher Größe benötigt sicherlich einiges an Zeit, aber zehn Jahre?"  
„Das aussuchen an Garnen hat immer ewig bei ihr gedauert und nie war sie zufrieden, irgendwann haben es die Färber aufgegeben. Da hat sie angefangen selbst ihre Garnrollen zu färben, schlussendlich war sie zufrieden mit diesem Behang." Lord Trouter seufzte. „Kommt, ihr solltet die Leute kennen lernen die euch und euren Bruder nach Queensharbour begleiten." Corvin wandte sich von dem Behang ab und folgte dem Lord den Gang hinab zur Halle. Dort saßen einige Ritter und Soldaten an den Tischen, die Halle war hoch und die Decke war mit einem Fries von Gyarados und Magikarp zu sehen. Ein Banner am Ende der Tafel zeigte das Wappen der Trouters, der Kopf des Suicunes lag auf zwei blauen Eiskristallen, auf weißem Grund und in dem Ring der Kopfplatte war der Turm von Castle Fount zu sehen.  
Es wurde gelacht und gegessen. Corvin war noch niemals in einer anderen Burg gewesen und fragte sich wohin er sich setzen konnte ohne Anstoß zu erregen. Sitzordnungen waren traditionell hierarchisch organisiert, aber wenn man nicht wusste wie der Haushalt sich im Saal verteilte, konnte ein Außenstehender wie er schon mal ins Fettnäpfchen treten.  
Lord Trouter bedeutete ihm zu folgen und führte ihn zu einer Gruppe Männer, die in den Farben weiß und Purpur gekleidet waren, den Farben des Königshauses. Einer der Männer trug einen besonders auffälligen Brustpanzer auf dem ein männliches Pyroar beim Brüllen gezeigt wurde. Mit Feuer und Gebrüll, dachte Corvin und wusste noch bevor er dem Mann vorgestellt wurde, das er es hier mit einem Landon zu tun hatte, einem jener Familie vor der seine Schwester ihn gewarnt hatte.  
„Sire Jarod, es scheint euer Schützling kommt früher als erwartet. Corvin hier, kam soeben an um uns ihre Ankunft anzukündigen." Lord Trouter wandte sich nun wieder Corvin zu und erwiderte: „Corvin Bort, das ist Sire Jarod Landon, er wird euch und euren Bruder nach Queensharbour bringen."  
Der Mann stand auf, er war kleiner als Corvin und hatte blondes, langes Haar das er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Sein Gesicht war symmetrisch und erinnerte Corvin ein wenig an einen stolzen Adler, was vor allem durch die große Nase kam. Seine Grünen Augen wirkten so kalt wie Smaragde.  
„Lass mal sehen, gutes Leder" Er stieß mit der Faust auf eine der Platten die in das Leder eingebaut waren. „Sehr guter Stahl, eine hervorragende Handwerksarbeit, Maßanfertigung würde ich raten. Aber ohne Wappen und auch sonst hast du nichts an dir was deine Familie bezeichnet. Entweder bist du ein gemeiner Soldat oder du bist der Bastard von Blizzard Castle!"  
Corvin schluckte, wie es schien würde seine Aufgabe, Edwyn zu beschützen schwieriger als gedacht, aber er wäre ein Narr ohne Schutz in die Höhle des Löwen zu marschieren. Die Rüstung hatte ihm sein Vater zum bestehen des Meisterschützenabzeichens geschenkt, es war eine der wenigen Geschenke die er je von ihm erhalten hatte und Corvin sorgte peinlichst dafür das er sie in Schuss hielt. Er maß den Mann vor ihm von oben herab, es war anders ja nicht möglich, der Mann war mehrere Zentimeter kleiner als er. „Und eure Rüstung verrät mir das ihr der Erbe von Lord Landon seid."  
Die Männer lachten. „Das hat man dir erzählt, gib es zu Junge!"  
„Ich sprach nicht von dem glitzernden Blendwerk das ihr tragt, Mylord." erwiderte Corvin ruhig und das Lachen verstummte.  
Sire Jarod nahm seinen Pokal vom Tisch und trank einen Schluck. Dann sagte er: „Auf den Kopf gefallen bist du zumindest nicht, das wird dir in der Hauptstadt gute Dienste leisten und dich am Leben erhalten!"  
Corvin nickte dankend und sah zu Lord Trouter. „Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig erfrischen, bevor meine Reisegesellschaft ankommt und das Abendmahl aufgesetzt wird.“  
Lord Trouter rief einen Pagen herbei und befahl ihm, Corvin in eines der Gästequartiere zu bringen. Corvin verabschiedete sich und folgte dem Jungen wieder in die Gänge. Er führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf, in den Bereich der für Gäste reserviert war, hier waren andere Legenden auf den Wandbehängen. Man sah die Helden der alten Zeit, Helden die gegen die Eisigen Magier der ewigen Nacht gekämpft hatten, Helden wie es sie nie wieder geben würde, Menschen die große Opfer gebracht hatten um die Welt zu retten. Corvin hatte diese Märchen niemals geglaubt, wie war Leben ohne Licht überhaupt möglich? Eis und Schnee waren eine Sache, die konnte man bekämpfen, aber ohne Licht? Gab es ohne Licht überhaupt Pflanzen? Corvin hielt die Geschichten über die Ewige Nacht für ein einziges langes Märchen, vermutlich waren die Tage einfach nur sehr kurz gewesen und die Wolkendecke besonders dick, sodass das Sonnenlicht, nur spärlich zur Erde gekommen war.  
Und was sollten diese Eisigen Magier überhaupt sein? Den Geschichten zufolge klauten sie Kinder und erweckten die Toten aus ihren Gräbern, um sie zu ihren Sklaven zu machen. Er bezweifelte nicht das Nekromantie möglich war, Magier und Monster die dieser Kunst mächtig waren gab es genug, aber dafür waren weder eine Ewige Nacht noch Eis und Schnee nötig.  
„Diese Gemächer hat Lord Trouter für euch und Master Edwyn bereit stellen lassen.“ Der Page öffnete eine Tür und Corvin sah in den Raum, darin standen zwei einfache Betten, das Fenster war verglast und im Kamin brannte ein Feuer. Man könnte zwar über das Fenster einsteigen, aber dieser Zugang war wohl etwas beschwerlich, außerdem würde ein Attentäter das Glas zerstören müssen um Zutritt in das Zimmer zu bekommen und sowas machte Lärm, der einzige halbwegs leise Zugang war also die Tür, wie Corvin beruhigt feststellte. Er wandte sich an den Pagen: „Danke und sag den anderen Dienern das Förmlichkeit nicht nötig ist, ich bin nur der Bastard des Lords von Blizzard Castle, keine hochwohlgeborene Hoheit.“  
Verwirrt schüttelte der Page den Kopf und erwiderte: „Aber ihr seid ein Gast des Lords!“  
„Wenn seine Lordschaft einen Händler beherbergt, bist du dann auch so förmlich zu diesem, wie jetzt zu mir?“, wollte Corvin wissen.  
„Nein.“  
„Gut, dann betrachtet mich bitte als solch einen Mann, einen Händler, der auf der Durchreise ist, keine Hoheit!“ Besser er stellte seine Position richtig und das sofort, bevor er hier Probleme bekam. „Aber ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit erwarte ich genauso wie jeder andere, ich bin zwar ein Bastard und keine Hoheit, aber ich bin auch kein Verbrecher! Denkst du das kannst du den Anderen begreiflich machen?“  
Der Page nickte. „Ja, aber seine Lordschaft ...“  
„Wird sich genauso wenig darum kümmern wie ihr mich behandelt, wie jeder andere Lord auch, ich bin nur ein Bastard und denen gibt man keine Vorzugsbehandlung.“ Eher im Gegenteil, dachte Corvin insgeheim.  
„Wie ihr wünscht, Master Corvin.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ der Page fluchtartig den Raum. Corvin fragte sich warum der Junge solche Angst hatte, seinen Wünschen folge zu leisten, er sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte das Lord Trouter über den Hof zu einem Stall ging, vermutlich der Ort an dem Suicune war. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er ahnte das Lord Trouter der Grund für das Verhalten des Pagen war. Er zog die warme Kleidung aus, der Umhang war leicht feucht und so hing er ihn in die Nähe des Kamins auf einen Hacken, seine Handschuhe legte er auf den Sims und seine Stiefel stellte er in einigem Abstand davor. Es war angenehm im Zimmer, das Feuer musste also schon eine Weile brennen. Er streckte sich und setzte sich auf eines der Betten, er war vollkommen erschöpft und er musste heute noch Garrak dazu bekommen ihn auf seinem Rücken zu dulden, ansonsten konnte er nach Queensharbour laufen.

Gegen Abend kam die Reisegesellschaft an und Corvin begrüßte seine Geschwister, er hatte sich den Rest des Tages das Schloss angesehen, soweit er hatte erkennen können würde niemand ungesehen herein oder hinaus kommen können. Wenn also jemand seinen Bruder angriff konnte der Angreifer nicht entkommen ohne gesehen zu werden, das war für ihn von Vorteil.  
Während er seinen Schwestern aus der Kutsche half, hörte er wie Sire Jarod auf den Hof kam. Die Ritter waren schon etwas angeheitert und sangen lauthals ihren Rausch hinaus in den Abend. Amantas Hand verkrampfte sich und ihre Fingernägel drückten sich durch seine Lederhandschuhe. Eindringlich sah sie zu ihm. „Was suchen die hier?“, fragte sie.  
„Sie sind die Eskorte für Edwyn. Ich fürchte meine Aufgabe wird nicht gerade leicht sein.“ Corvin sah wie ein Persian um die Beine von Sire Jarod strich und ihn und seine Geschwister mit seinen gelben Augen fixierte, als wären sie Mäuse die es zu erlegen galt. Corvin gefiel dieser Blick nicht.  
Ein furchterregendes Brüllen schreckte das Persian auf und es fauchte. Corvin wirbelte herum, das Brüllen kam von Garrak, er rannte auf den Ritter zu, dieser stand vor Schreck erstarrt da und tat nichts. „Garrak, NEIN!“, befahl er doch das Arcanine sprang. „Verdammter Mist! Mamu, Ruckzuckhieb!“ Corvin rannte zu Sire Jarod. Mamu führte den Ruckzuckhieb aus und warf Arcanine aus der Bahn, Corvin schnappte sich Sire Jarod und warf ihn zur Seite. Das weckte den Betrunkenen aus der Starre und er schrie: „Persian, Kratzfurie!“  
„Nein!“ Corvin wirbelte herum und sah wie Persian die Attacke anwandte und damit das Geschirr zerfetzte. Er sah wie die magische Kraft in Arcanines Körper zurück kehrte, er schnappte sich den Ritter und rannte zur Eingangshalle. „Mamu, Sandwirbel und dann Biss!“ schrie er. Doch er sah bereits das Garrak Luft holte und das Fell begann zu glühen. „Feuersturm! Sire, in Deckung!“  
Corvin warf sich auf ihn, doch da hüllten die Flammen sie bereits ein. Das letzte was Corvin hörte war Mamus Gebrüll. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Die Schmerzen waren fürchterlich und weckten ihn unsanft aus der Ohnmacht. Er sah sich um, er war in einer Art Hexenküche, Kolben aus Glas und Kristall standen auf Tischen und Regalen. Einmachgläser gefüllt mit allerlei Getier, das man in Alkohol konserviert hatte stand um ihn herum. Es stank nach faulen Eiern und altem Schnaps. Wie war er hierher gekommen und wo war er überhaupt? Er setzte sich auf.  
„Wie ich sehe hast du den Feuersturm des Arcanine überlebt.“ sagte Lord Trouter und kam näher an das Bett. Da fiel es Corvin wieder ein, Garrak hatte aus heiterem Himmel Sire Jarod angegriffen.  
„Mamu! Mamu!“ Panisch sah sich Corvin um. Da sah er seinen Partner neben sich auf einem Tisch in einem Körbchen schlummern. Dicke Verbände waren um seinen kleinen Körper gewickelt.  
„Dem kleinen Eevee verdankst du vermutlich dein Leben, er hat statt deinem Befehl Rückkehr eingesetzt und danach Schutzschild, das hat das schlimmste verhindert, sowohl bei dir, als auch bei Sire Jarod.“ erklärte Lord Trouter und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Wessen Partner ist dieses Arcanine?“  
„Es war Rikkarts Partner, jetzt muss ich es irgendwie zu meinem machen, aber wie erfolgreich ich dabei bin, habt ihr ja gesehen. Wie geht es Sire Jarod?“ Corvin hob vorsichtig die Hand und fuhr über Mamus Kopf, er wollte ihn nicht wecken, aber er musste sich vergewissern das sein Partner noch lebte, die Atmung war so flach und die Verbände so dick, als wollte man ihn damit ersticken.  
„Mein Heiler musste ihm ein Bein amputieren, bei dir war das zum Glück nicht nötig, allerdings wirst du eine Weile lang nur mit Krücken laufen können und reiten wirst du ebenfalls eine Zeit lang unterlassen müssen.“ Lord Trouter seufzte und rieb sich über das Kinn. „Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also, Rikkart ist ermordet worden.“  
Jetzt reichte es Corvin aber. „Nur mal so aus Interesse, wer hat davon denn noch nicht gehört?“  
Lord Trouter schnaubte. „Du redest hier von meinem Neffen, dem Sohn meiner Schwester. Meine Informationen habe ich von Sire Aleixo aus der Hauptstadt, er meinte, ich sollte Sire Jarod im Auge behalten. Offensichtlich nicht ohne Grund, sonst hätte Arcanine diesen Mann niemals angegriffen.“ Er stand auf. „Schade das wir es töten müssen.“  
Corvin sprang aus dem Bett und knickte ein, Lord Trouter fing ihn auf. Er sah an sich hinab, er hatte keine Hose mehr an und um sein Bein war ein magischer Verband gelegt worden, die Schmerzen raubten ihm fast die Sinne. „Nein! Garrak weiß wer Rikkart auf dem Gewissen hat, er weiß es, sonst hätte er Sire Jarod nicht angegriffen!“  
Lord Trouter setzte ihn wieder aufs Bett. „Das mag sein, aber wir können es nicht beweisen und bei dem Versuch ihm ein neues Geschirr anzulegen sind drei meiner Stallknechte schwer verletzt worden! Das Vieh ist außer Kontrolle, ohne Suicune hätte es noch mehr schaden angerichtet. Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn ich nicht will das Sire Jarod und die Landons meinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett fordern muss ich das Arcanine töten!“  
Corvin wusste das er recht hatte, aber er konnte nicht zulassen das Rikkarts Partner starb. Er musste etwas tun. „Gebt mir bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit, nur bis zum Morgengrauen, wenn er dann immer noch wild ist könnt ihr ihn töten, aber ich will wenigstens eine Chance!“  
„Wofür? Glaubst du, du kannst diese wildgewordene Bestie in nur wenigen Stunden zähmen? Das ist vollkommen unmöglich, er wird dich in Stücke reißen!“  
„Ich muss es versuchen, wenn nicht, dann … bitte, nur bis morgen früh!“ flehte Corvin und sah zu Mamu. Der kleine Kerl hatte ihn gerettet, etwas das Arcanine bei Rikkart nicht geschafft hatte, aber Corvin wusste genau das er ohne Arcanine gegen die Monster der Landons Chancenlos war. Sie hatten das Raikou auf ihrer Seite und gegen dessen magische Attacken wäre Mamu vollkommen machtlos.  
Lord Trouter stöhnte. „Ich muss verrückt sein, wie willst du es überhaupt schaffen das Arcanine zu überzeugen, du kannst dich ja nicht mal auf den Beinen halten.“  
„Das lasst nur meine Sorge sein, helft mir nur zum Stall, den Rest werde ich schon irgendwie hinbekommen.“ Er musste es schaffen, ansonsten hatten die Landons einen strategischen Vorteil auf ihrer Seite. Mamu wachte auf und sah ihn aus kleinen violetten Augen an. „Hei mein Freund, schlaf dich ruhig aus, du hast heute großes geleistet.“ Eines war sicher, seine Geschwister würden nie wieder sagen das Mamu ein Feigling war.

Mithilfe eines Pagen schaffte es Corvin sich ein Plaid umzubinden und somit wenigstens halbwegs anständig bekleidet, mithilfe von zwei Krücken zum Stall zu Humpeln. Er hörte das Brüllen des Arcanine schon von weitem, das Monster wollte kämpfen, seine Wut war so greifbar wie damals auf Blizzard Castle. Er musste es schaffen dieses Monster zu beruhigen, er musste ihn dazu bringen ihn als Partner zu akzeptieren und ihm zu vertrauen, ansonsten war dies die letzte Nacht von Arcanine.  
Man hatte Arcanine aus Sicherheitsgründen bei Suicune im Stall untergebracht und wie es sich anhörte kämpften die beiden miteinander. Der Page öffnete die Tür und Corvin betrat den Saal dahinter. Ebenso wie für Entei auf Blizzard Castle, hatte man für Suicune einen besonderen Stall errichtet, doch während auf Blizzard Castle der Stall einer Wüste mit schwarzem Sand glich, war dies hier eher eine Art Strand, ein Becken mit Wasser war in der einen Ecke untergebracht, der Boden war mit Sand bedeckt und Pflanzen von der Küste standen in Kübeln an der Wand. Als Corvin den Stall betrat sah Suicune kurz zu ihm und wandte dann Eisstrahl auf Garrak an. Das Feuermonster wurde in einen Eisblock eingefroren.  
Suicune brummte und drehte sich zu Corvin um, die roten Augen schienen funken zu sprühen und ihn zu fragen, was er hier wollte. Corvin humpelte zu Garrak und murmelte: „Ich versuche dem Partner meines Bruders das Leben zu retten.“  
Suicune schüttelte sich, und lief zu einer Ecke des Stalls die aussah wie eine Sanddüne, es legte sich hin, behielt aber Corvin und Garrak immer im Auge. Das Eis schmolz bereits, Corvin fragte sich ob das Monster ihn durch das Eis überhaupt hören konnte. Sein Bein schmerzte höllisch, er wünschte er könnte sich setzen, und sei es nur um Kräfte zu sparen, aber wenn er jetzt schwäche zeigte verlor er Zeit, Zeit die er nicht hatte.  
„Garrak, bitte hör mir zu! Kannst du mich hören?“ rief Corvin und ein wie ein tiefes Brummen, ertönte der erstickte Schrei aus dem Eis. „Gut.“  
Corvin holte tief Luft und schrie: „Hast du noch alle deine Sinne beisammen? Du hättest sonst wen umbringen können, nur nicht den den du töten wolltest! Mich, Rikkarts Bruder und seine anderen Geschwister! Du dummes, beschränktes Feuerbiest, hast du auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht was du da tust?“  
Das Eis schmolz schneller. Garraks Brüllen wurde deutlicher. Corvin hatte keine Angst, denn zu verlieren hatte er sowieso nichts, nun eigentlich schon, aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. „Du hast nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht das ich oder Amanta oder Ylvi oder Edwyn zu Schaden kommen könnten! Wir sind Rikkarts Geschwister bei allen sieben Höllen nochmal! Wir vermissen ihn genauso sehr, wie du es tust! Glaubst du eigentlich, nur weil du ihn nicht beschützen konntest wärst du der einzige der Rachegedanken hegt? Nein, verflucht, verflixt, verdammt noch mal, wir alle wollen Gerechtigkeit, aber wie wild durch die Gegend zu brüllen und Gedankenlos Leute anzugreifen hilft nichts!“  
Das Eis brach und Garrak brüllte das die Wände wackelten.  
„Die wollen dich TÖTEN!“, schrie Corvin gegen das Gebrüll an. Da verstummte Garrak. „Na zumindest das hat er verstanden!“ brummelte Corvin ungehalten. Langsam verließen ihn die Kräfte, aber trotzdem humpelte er vorwärts. „Garrak, ich will auch die Wahrheit wissen, ich will das die Gerechtigkeit siegt, aber das wird nicht möglich sein, wenn der einzige der weiß was passiert ist morgen bei Sonnenaufgang getötet wird! Und das bist du!“ Er hob die Hand, eine der Krücken fiel zu Boden. Er strich über das Fell von Arcanine. „Bitte hör auf damit, du musst mir vertrauen!“ Da verstummte er. Garrak trug wieder ein Geschirr, das Fell sollte nicht warm sein, die Magie die dafür sorgte sollte unterdrückt werden. Er fasste fester zu, da schrie Garrak auf. Aber er griff ihn nicht an oder wurde wieder wild, stattdessen hielt er still und fing sogar an zu winseln. Corvin spürte eine Beule, eine Verhärtung und humpelte näher, was mit nur einer Krücke ein wenig schwieriger war, aber dann sah er es. Unter der Mähne verborgen, war eine entzündete Wunde die bereits zu eitern begann. Darin befand sich etwas.  
„PAGE!“, schrie Corvin. Langsam und quietschend öffnete sich das Tor und der Kopf des ängstlichen Pagen schaute durch den offenen Spalt. „Hol den Heiler und sag ihm er soll ein Chansey, Operationswerkzeug und Verbände mitbringen. Garrak hat hier eine Entzündung.“ Der Page rannte bereits davon, nachdem er gehört hatte was er zu tun hatte und Corvin bezweifelte das er noch gehört hatte was der Heiler mitbringen sollte. „Na gut, wer es nicht im Kopf hat, muss es eben in den Beinen haben.“ murmelte er und sah zu Garrak.  
Das Arcanine winselte immer noch, Corvin fragte sich ob diese Wunde und die Schmerzen für die Wildheit des Monsters verantwortlich waren, unwahrscheinlich war es nicht, aber vermutlich nicht der einzige Grund.  
„Ich vermisse ihn auch, aber wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten, dann wird Rikkarts Mörder mit seiner Tat ungeschoren davon kommen. Bitte Garrak, vertrau mir, sei mein Partner!“ flüsterte Corvin und strich vorsichtig über das Fell des Monsters. Er fragte sich ob er ihn überhaupt verstand, ob es überhaupt möglich war mit Monstern auf diese Weise zu kommunizieren.

Der Heiler kam und wie Corvin vermutet hatte, hatte der Page nicht gehört was er ihm ausrichten sollte. So musste der Junge noch einmal loslaufen und das gewünschte holen.  
Der Heiler sah zu Garrak auf und fragte: „Hast du ihn unter Kontrolle? Ich muss die Lage des Fremdkörpers bestimmen, ansonsten stocher ich nur Ziellos im Fleisch herum und das ist auch nicht Sinn der Sache.“  
„Ja.“ Corvin hoffte das er gerade nicht log. Der Heiler gab ihm die am Boden liegende Krücke und Corvin klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, dann nahm er die Leine in die Hand. „Keine Angst mein Freund, wir wollen dir nur helfen.“ Der Heiler drückte auf die Wunde, Garrak jaulte auf, aber weder zog er an der Leine noch griff er sie an. „Ruhig, ruhig, gleich hört es wieder auf!“ sagte Corvin mit leiser tiefer Stimme.  
„Junge, ich habe keine Ahnung wie du das machst, aber hör nicht auf!“ brummelte der Heiler und tastete weiter im Fell. „Kein Wunder das dieses Biest wild wurde, das Geschirr muss die ganze Zeit über die Wunde gescheuert haben. Der unaufhörliche Schmerz hat ihn vermutlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben.“  
„Aber wieso ist er dann erst hier in Castle Fount wieder wild geworden und nicht schon früher?“, wollte Corvin wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat einer der Stallknechte, die ihm das Gepäck abgenommen haben, aus versehen die Wunde berührt und den Schmerz intensiviert. Möglich wäre auch, das dieses Arcanine wild wurde, weil das Gegröle von diesen Trunkenbolden ihm endgültig den Rest gab, wer weiß schon was in den Köpfen der Monster vorgeht? Ich gewiss nicht.“  
Der Page kam zurück, er trug Verbandszeug, eine Tasche, in welcher vermutlich das Operationsbesteck war und hinter ihm watschelte ein Chansey. Corvin fand Chanseys gruselig, immer schienen sie glücklich und zufrieden. Als wäre die Welt eine rosarote Wolke, die nur darauf zu warten schien das ein Chansey sie entdeckte. Corvin fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer unwohl.  
„Chansey muss Gesang einsetzen, willst du mir bei der Operation helfen oder soll das der Page übernehmen? Denn ich habe nur zwei magische Ohrenschützer und einer von uns wird hier gleich einschlafen!“ Corvin hielt den Pagen fest der gerade davonlaufen wollte. „Falls es euch und dir, entgangen ist, ich kann ohne diese Krücken noch nicht einmal aufrecht stehen! Ich werde euch also keine große Hilfe sein, ich schlafe hier und ...“ Da wurde er plötzlich hochgehoben, Suicune trug ihn zu einer Stelle in der Düne an welcher ein Heubett stand. Dann brummte es und deutete dem Heiler an, das Arcanine in die Kuhle zu legen, in welcher es selbst bisher gelegen hatte.  
„Das macht die Sache natürlich einfacher.“ sagte der Heiler. Er wandte sich an den Pagen. „Hol das Eevee aus meiner Kammer, aber bitte mit dem Korb und schick mir Lord Trouters Knappen her, der ist in solchen Dingen bewanderter als du, Hasenfuß!“ Der Page rannte los.  
„Findet ihr nicht das ihr ein wenig zu streng mit ihm seid? Garrak ist fast zwei Meter groß und ein Typenmonster mit magischen Kräften über das Feuer. Das kann vielen Leuten eine gehörige Portion Respekt einflößen!“  
Der Heiler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, aber das ist sein Name, Hasenfuß. Die Weihe erhielt er erst mit zwei Jahren, weil der Priester seines Dorfes gestorben war und bis dahin nannten ihn alle Hasenfuß, weil er so schnell rennen konnte. Deswegen blieb es bei dem Namen.“  
„Wessen Bett ist das eigentlich?“  
„Lord Trouters, wenn er und seine Frau sich gestritten haben schläft er für gewöhnlich hier.“ erklärte der Heiler. Er ging zu dem See und wusch seine Hände in dem Wasser.  
„Ist das Wasser nicht schmutzig?“  
„Nein, Suicune hat Fähigkeiten die das Wasser immer wieder Säubern, nicht mal das Wasser im Fluss ist so Sauber wie in diesem Becken. Manche glauben sogar das es heilende Kräfte habe, das ist natürlich Unsinn, aber es hat bisher noch niemandem geschadet sauberes Wasser zu trinken.“  
Der Knappe kam in den Stall und nachdem auch er sich die Hände gewachsen hatte gab der Heiler dem Chansey den Befehl zu singen. Kurz darauf erfüllte eine himmlische Melodie den Stall und Corvin fühlte sich wohl und Geborgen, so musste es sich anfühlen als Kind in den Armen seiner Mutter zu liegen, warm und sicher. Es war ihm, als würde sein Geist auf weichen Wolken hinauf in den Himmel schweben und dort sanft vom Wind gewiegt. Alles in ihm war ruhig und zufrieden, er hatte keine Sorgen, keine unruhigen Gedanken. Solch eine Ruhe verspürte man selten, selbst in seinem seligen Zustand wusste er, dass dies von dem Lied kam. Es war als flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr zu schlafen und er wollte dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne folge leisten und schloss die Augen, er träumte von einem warmen und hellen Ort, von einem Ort an dem niemand böses wollte.

Er erwachte erfrischt und ausgeruht; neben ihm, in der Kuhle schliefen Suicune und Arcanine Seite an Seite. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster, es musste schon später Vormittag sein und die Tatsache das Garrak noch lebte, konnte nur bedeuten das Lord Trouter es geschafft hatte die Tötung zu verhindern. Von der anderen Seite rief Eevee nach ihm und Corvin drehte sich um und hob seinen Partner vorsichtig aus dem Körbchen, die Verbände waren immer noch dick und schienen seinen Freund zu ersticken. Doch Mamu leckte ihm glücklich das Gesicht ab und sah mit seinen glänzenden violetten Augen zu ihm auf. „Ist ja schon gut Mamu, ich bin in Ordnung. Und das verdanke ich dir, mein mutiger kleiner Freund.“ Er kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und Mamu brummte zufrieden.  
Das Tor ging auf und Houndour kam herein. Er sprang auf das Heubett und direkt auf Corvins verbranntes Bein. Er schrie, das Bein schmerzte höllisch und er hatte das Gefühl als wären tausend Steine auf seinem Bein gelandet und nicht nur ein kleines Houndour. Garrak sprang auf und setzte ohne Vorwarnung Flammenwurf ein, das Heubett ging in Flammen auf, Corvin warf Mamu weg und versuchte sich wegzurollen, doch da war das Bett bereits in Flammen aufgegangen. Er war starr vor Schreck, das Feuer um ihn herum fraß das Heu unter ihm wie nichts, er wartete auf den Schmerz und den erlösenden Tod, doch nichts geschah. Es war warm, eigentlich sogar recht angenehm und irgendwie fast schon heimelig in dem Feuer. Aber Houndour jaulte vor schmerzen und rannte zu Edwyn. Der nahm das kleine Monster in den Arm und rannte aus dem Stall. Nur langsam begriff Corvin, dass das Feuer ihn nicht verletzte. „CORVIN!“, schrie Amantha und rannte zu dem Becken, sie griff sich einen Eimer und schöpfte Wasser. Sie löschte das Feuer, während Corvin immer noch regungslos in der Glut saß. Er konnte es nicht glauben, das Feuer hatte ihn nicht verletzt.  
„Ylvi hol den Heiler, schnell!“, schrie Amantha und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Ihre kühlen Hände fassten nach seinem Gesicht, er saß immer noch aufrecht da und starrte vor sich hin.  
„Es … hat nicht wehgetan.“ Er fing an zu grinsen und meinte: „Amantha, es hat mich nicht verletzt!“  
„Was? Aber?“ Sie wischte über sein Gesicht und fing dann ebenfalls an zu grinsen. „Es hat dich nicht verletzt! Es Hat Dich Nicht Verletzt!“ jubelte sie.  
Sie umarmte ihn heftig und stieß mit dem Knie gegen sein verletztes Bein. „ARRRRGH! Das aber schon!“  
„Oh, entschuldige.“ Sie stand auf und drehte sich zu Arcanine. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm über das Fell seiner Mähne. „Du hast dir einen guten Partner ausgesucht, er wird dich nicht enttäuschen!“ Sie wandte sich wieder Corvin zu. „Da hast du jetzt aber einen mächtigen zweiten Partner, mein lieber Bruder, hoffentlich kannst du damit umgehen.“  
„Ich hoffe doch.“ Er sah zu Mamu. „Kannst du bitte nach Mamu sehen?“ Das Eevee rappelte sich gerade wieder auf und taumelte etwas unsicher auf den Beinen zu ihm.  
Durch das Tor kam der Heiler gerannt, ihm folgte Lord Trouter. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Arcanine hat einen neuen Partner!“, stellte Amantha fest und hob Mamu hoch.  
„Was?“ Lord Trouter sah von Arcanine zu Corvin und dann zu Amantha. „Deswegen ist die kleine Ylvi so verstört und stammelte etwas von Corvin der in Flammen steht?“  
„Natürlich, die Flammen!“ rief der Heiler aus und wischte über Corvins Gesicht. „Na da hast du ja Glück gehabt, denn sonst wärst du nun Teil der Asche unter dir.“  
„Würde es jemanden stören, mir zu erklären welche Umstände dazu führten das wir im Stall von Suicune stehen, scheinbar ohne jeden Grund.“  
Der Heiler faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch und erklärte: „Nun, wenn ein Typenmonster des Feuers einen Partner wählt, so wird dieser gegen die magischen Angriffe des Monsters immun, deswegen konnte Corvin in den Flammen von Arcanine sitzen ohne von ihnen verletzt zu werden.“  
Lord Trouter nickte. „Dann kann ich ja davon ausgehen das Arcanine nun für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr darstellt.“ Er wandte sich an Corvin und holte etwas aus seiner Manteltasche. „Es freut mich das es dir gelungen ist das Vertrauen des Monsters zu erlangen, vor allem, da der Heiler mir glaubhaft versichern konnte das es nur an dieser Bolzenspitze lag das Lord Jared ein Bein verlor.“ Er warf Corvin das Stück Metall zu, es war rauchschwarz. „Ich hoffe ihr findet den Besitzer und rächt den Tod meines Neffen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Lord Trouter den Stall.

Gegen Mittag versammelte sich die Reisegesellschaft auf dem Hof. Es hatte lange gedauert bis Sire Jarod einsah das er noch in Castle Fount bleiben musste. Corvin und Edwyn verabschiedeten sich von ihren Schwestern, Amantha würde hier auf ihren Verlobten warten und nach ihrer Hochzeit von hier aus in ihre neue Heimat aufbrechen.  
„Du wirst mir fehlen, großer Bruder.“, sagte Amantha und umarmte ihn feste. Corvin saß zum Glück bereits in der Kutsche, da er mit seinem verletzten Bein nicht reiten konnte. Hätte er nicht gesessen so hätte ihn Amanthas Umarmung vermutlich zu Boden geworfen.  
„Keine Angst, wir werden uns wiedersehen und dann bist du vermutlich bereits Mutter von einem Haufen kleiner Artelus Söhne und Töchter. Die dir graue Haare verpassen und dich in den Wahnsinn treiben.“ Die Geschwister lachten. Corvin war der erste der aufhörte, denn ihm war klar, das er am Hofe der Familie Artelus seine Schwester nicht so behandeln konnte wie jetzt, das war der letzte Augenblick wo sie einfach seine Schwester war und nicht die Lady von Moonbow Castle. Er müsste sie mit Mylady ansprechen und umarmen würde er sie nicht mehr dürfen, denn er war nur der Bastard, nicht Hochgeboren, aber auch kein Bürger. Nie war ihm dieser Umstand so ungerecht erschienen wie in diesem Moment. Ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals machte ihm das sprechen schwer. „Du wirst mir auch sehr fehlen, Schwesterherz.“ Er nahm sie nochmal in den Arm und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder losließ griff er in seine Tasche und sah zu Ylvi, sie stand neben der Kutsche und versuchte nicht zu weinen, trotzdem liefen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen. „Wir beide sehen uns noch viel früher, oder hast du vergessen das Lord Trouter zum Geburtstagsfest des Königs eingeladen ist?“  
„Die nehmen mich doch bestimmt nicht mit!“ murmelte Ylvi.  
„Nun soweit ich weiß, gibt es dort auch das Teefest der Kinder, welches Prinzessin Sláine veranstalten soll“, er griff in seine Tasche und holte den Feuerstein heraus, „und dann kannst du mich mit deinem gut trainierten Flareon beeindrucken!“ Er warf ihr den Stein zu und Ylvi fing ihn auf, sie sah zu Mamu.  
„Aber was ist mit Mamu, willst du denn kein Flareon?“  
Corvin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe jetzt Garrak und das reicht mir als Typenmonsterpartner, außerdem will Mamu kein Flareon werden und das muss ich akzeptieren. Aber ich weiß wie sehr du dir schon immer ein Flareon gewünscht hast.“  
Ylvi sah zu ihrem Eevee, es wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf. „Bereit Partner?“, fragte Ylvi.  
Das Eevee bellte und sprang auf und ab. Ylvi nahm den Stein und berührte damit das Fell des Monsters, der Stein glühte und übertrug ein Licht auf das Eevee. Nun fing es selbst an zu leuchten und dieses Licht wuchs. Corvin lächelte, er beobachtete nicht die Entwicklung, er sah in Ylvis Gesicht, das Glück und die Freude die sich darin widerspiegelte wollte er niemals vergessen. Es gab in diesem Leben wenig schönes und da sollte man jedweden glücklichen Moment in besonderer und einzigartiger Erinnerung behalten und die Entwicklung eines Monsters war zwar etwas besonderes, aber etwas das man mehrmals im Leben beobachten konnte. Seine Schwester glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen das war etwas das er nur selten erleben würde.  
Das Flareon stand nun mit seinem roten Fell und der hellgelben Mähne und Schweif vor ihnen und heulte sein Glück in die Welt hinaus. Die blauen Augen glänzten freudig und stolz hielt es seinen Kopf in die Höhe.  
Der Stein in Ylvis Hand war nun stumpf und die Flamme darin erloschen, er war schwefelgelb und rotbraun marmoriert. Sie sah ihn an und warf ihn Corvin zu. „Hier, als Glücksbringer, das wirst du in Queensharbour auch verdammte nötig haben.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind willkommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome even more because this won't be getting much attention, based on the Fact that this is mostly an English-speaking Site


End file.
